


Questions to Your Answers

by downpourcity



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: A fic where Hicsqueak kicks major booty, Answers & Feels, F/F, Healing, Inner Demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downpourcity/pseuds/downpourcity
Summary: A strange magical fire overtakes a four academy convention. Hecate Hardbroom sacrifices herself in the process only to awake three months later to discover things have very much changed.With the emergency high council assembled and most schools on lockdown, the world couldn't be anymore dangerous.
Relationships: Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to give myself practice writing dark and deep storylines that can end on a high note. 
> 
> Being able to express raw emotion through my writing is a powerful experience.

Hecate’s stomach began to twist as she felt a sudden sense of danger. Her eyes carefully surveyed the room as girls from multiple schools ate their lunches and spoke among themselves. The grand hall before them was serene despite the chaos and the deputy-headmistress could not find the evil lurking around in the dark. She swallowed, hard, and attempted despairingly to ignore it this time. To ignore the nagging suspicion that this trip was a ploy of some sort. She remembered a time when she first learned this sense and gathered that this ability was more than just a deep gut feeling.

She was an empath, a skilled one at that, and ignoring this feeling of dread would do her no good but would simultaneously be a danger. Her experience would be hindered and any chance at having friendly relations among the other teachers and staff would be slashed. Yet said experience could be ruined by this unseen darkness. The inner turmoil would have consumed her if not for the sudden hush that fell over the assembly of students. She looked to her fellow colleagues whose faces stoned in confusion. It became overwhelming at this point as all seemed to pause in place.

The hush continued as students rose from their seats in fear as a fire at the very back grew out of control as if spelled by sudden magic. Hecate got up from her seat as she heard yells that the fire was growing at an alarming rate. The students began to rush out of the room as thunderous bootsteps replaced the once daunting silence. The teachers attempted to stop the fear but were unable to as the sheer number of students outnumbered them. Blurs ran past Hecate as she was frozen in place as the other teachers tugged by her and Ada grabbed her arm. She refused but moved ever so slightly that Ada thought she was coming with her. Ada stopped again and gawked at her with knowing as she pulled her students from the room with a mere flick of her hands, but the fire raised far faster after this move.

She heard screams of pain and horror and yet the quiet voice of Ada could be heard above it all, “It’s magical fire. It’s magical fire and we can’t do anything about it. We must run. We must all run.”

She was tugged again by Ada only to be stiffened in her spot. She couldn’t run, she couldn’t abandon her students. She understood where Ada came from, but it was a place of fear and not of rational. Most of the students had evacuated at this point along with the teachers but Hecate and Ada remained. Again, she was tugged but this time left behind or so she thought. She raced towards the flames as if they were her ally as she heard screams from behind the curtain. She ran and ran and ran despite how much it hurt and how much it began to tear up her dress and her skin. The margin of error at this very moment in this very place was so high that it fleeted from her mind as her instincts took over.

Mildred, of course Mildred, Ethel and a few other students from various schools were stuck among the flames. Hecate ran towards them despite the danger and the creaking of the beam above them. She coughed so excessively at this point that breath was nearly impossible, but she felt this was the answer. She saw the fearful look from her students and the looks the others gave her as if she was practically insane for protecting them even under these circumstances. She couldn’t just leave these young witches and wizards to burn for something they didn’t deserve. She didn’t want them to be sacrificed to the inferno and thrown into the void. They deserved a chance at life, a chance to excel, a chance to succeed. Mildred shook her head at her as she raised her hand, as if she fully knew what this would mean for her deputy-headmistress.

She saw what could be tears appear in the corners of Mildred’s eyes and then evaporate into the heat. She smiled at them, smiled at them for their futures and their children’s futures. She smiled for them, for them to live full lives even after she had gone. Hecate would fulfil one of her biggest goals, the goal to protect her students, her kids, the ones she had an ever-flowing admiration for.

She flicked her wrist and the students vanished from the flames to safety. She was left to silence and to calm despite the fact she wouldn’t make it past this point. She didn’t know how she would die but this would be it and she would accept it happily as she was able to save those she cared for. She knew in her heart as she fell to her knees among the flames that they would suffocate her, and she would be out. She knew that she wouldn’t have too much time to think as thinking wouldn’t be something she could even do anymore. She knew that even Mildred Hubble would have a chance to blossom and unfurl into a gorgeous flower and that she wasn’t the “Worst Witch”.

Even as her vision went black and she felt her throat would burn she silently moved her lips and motioned the words, “ _Pippa, I am so sorry.”_

Darkness clung to her frame as she was swept down into the sea of nothingness and grabbed away into the void. She heard the calm voice of her mother who greeted her as if they had never parted ways as if one hadn’t been turned to dust and returned to the Earth. Hecate couldn’t open her eyes if she tried as she felt the calm hand of her mother sweep her cheek free of ash.

_Oh darling._

_Oh, darling Joy… it’s not your time yet. You have so much more life left inside of you._

_You are not to be sent to the winds and return to the soils and the sky, not yet._

_You are not to be swept into the ocean torrents and become part of the trees. Not yet._

_You are not meant to become one with the stars and mingle with the space in between. Oh no not yet._

_Your spirit must go on, your heart must continue thrumming along, your mind must continue dreaming._

_Oh Joy…_

_Breathe._

_For you are_ **_alive._ **

Her body jolted upwards or as much as she could arise as her entire being ached in agony. She let in gasped breaths of panic as her lungs shrieked in disgust. She could feel magic and the effects of potions intermingling with everything that she did as if they mended her slowly back to health. She was fire and ice. She could barely feel the fingers intermingled with her own as Pippa was shocked from her silent vigil.

“Oh Hecate…. Oh… Oh Hecate…” She sputtered as her red swollen face began to twist into rough sobs. Pippa crumpled in her seat and held onto her hand, “You’re alive… you’re alive… you’re… you’re..” Her voice devolved even more so as her body heaved out silent sobs.

All Hecate could do was return sobs in response.


	2. Speaker of the Silenced

Anger seethed through her core as she was told what exactly had gone on since that day. It had put her into a coma for three months and nearly took the lives of over twenty students who had almost succumbed to the fire if not for her bravery. She had sustained burns over forty-five percent of her body of which only twenty percent could be healed properly by magic intervention while the rest that was left over would scar her body for the rest of her life. She had lost her proper witch’s hair and was told it would grow back eventually, she had lost most feeling function in her right hand and would forever need to protect it from the elements, her face sustained a brunt of it but it would heal enough to mend the stiffness and her lungs had been weakened sufficiently but a constant flow of potions would bring them back to normal.

She held the slightly ashen timepiece she always wore around her neck in her hands. The doctors had told her it had been imbued with her mother’s magic to protect her. She thought back to the moments she had in-between the fire and now and how it all started lining up. Her mother had always been there, just as she had promised, and yet Hecate had been too blind to notice the familiar feeling always at her chest.

As for who set the fire, that was mostly unknown aside from a familiar calling card left at the scene among the burnt ashes of the once glamorous room. A singular black rose sat in the center of it all, untouched, unbothered, and, completely intact. A coven of witches who despised the High Council of the Rose would often leave that in their wake as a warning.

As it was, the High Council of the Rose was the emergency council formed when the Magical Council was at odds or even under duress. Witches and Wizards from all around the world would come together to meet and solve whatever pressing matters were befalling the Council. At its head, Lucinda Larchwood, a Cackle’s alumni who had befallen the same fate as Hecate. As well as, to much of Egbert Hellibore’s dismay, Grand Witch.

The coven had been known to attempt to destroy powerful witches from around the world in order to snuff out any possibility of recovery of the old craft. They had been but a whisper since the attempted culling of Lucinda’s fold. They now had become much more audacious in their ways and were even going as far as putting students in their dangerous wake.

Hecate sat upright in bed while she went over all these details in the paper. Pippa had told her not to worry but worrying was all she could do. She couldn’t keep her composure for much longer until she devolved into tears again. She set the paper down and sighed in hope that the flow of tears would cease. It was hard to keep a hold of her emotions since she had woken up nearly a week ago. All she wanted to do was become proactive again in the lives of her students, but she was told she’d need more recovery time.

She was fearful of gazing upon her casting hand as that was the one that had taken the brunt of the damage. She lifted it up and peeked through the veil of tears in her eyelashes. It was already scarred as lines jut through her skin like knife marks. She didn’t dare remove the white cloth from around her palm as she feared all that was left was a void. Her arm wasn’t much better as the skin that was able to be unwrapped was bad as it was while what was under the wrapping wasn’t much better. She had to look away each and every time the bandages were changed for fear of fire being unleashed from it. Every time she closed her eyes, she could hear the screams and the fear and when she opened them she couldn’t ground herself fast enough.

Pippa had been with her this entire week as most of the schools had been on constant lockdown since the attack. Schooling had been continued at a slow but careful pace and those uninvolved in the attacks were in constant fear of being targeted. Most of the Headmasters and Mistresses were hulled up where Hecate was and controlled their schools from there as even being at school was dangerous for their students.

The sound of two sets of footsteps entering her room had thrown her from her frazzled thought fragments. She gazed upward to find Mildred and Ethel standing in front of her with thoughtful but sad expressions. She was confused as to why the students were here at all but then realized it would make sense for them to be as they were also survivors.

“Miss Hardbroom…” Ethel began and then looked down at her feet as if they’d give her all the words she needed.

“Girls, are you alright?” She immediately cut them off with a dry but still recognizable voice.

“Very.” Mildred offered as she bit the edge of her lip in discomfort. “We just… er..”

“Came to thank you.” Ethel finished her sentence as she made eye-contact with her teacher. “For everything.”

The sight of the two girls getting along was strange for one, and two the gratitude they gave her made her feel dizzy. “I did what any good teacher should do. _What any good witch should do_.”

“Yes, sacrificed yourself for all of us.” Mildred added, “That’s major.”

Pippa walked into the room and placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “Girls, you two should give Miss Hardbroom some space for now. I’d bet she’d be okay to talk with you once she’s up and walking again.”

“Yes, Miss Pentangle.” Ethel nodded up at her, “Please recover quickly and well, Miss Hardbroom.”

“Yes, please.” Mildred agreed, “We miss you.”

After the girls left, Pippa sat herself across from Hecate’s bed with a large pink bag of what looked to be books. She set them on the floor with a resounding thunk.

“I brought some spellbooks from mum’s collection. They supposedly will help you get your hair back.” She picked up one as she said this and opened it to the bookmark. “I know how important it is to you.”

“While important, yes, this is unnecessary.” Hecate responded despite knowing full well she missed her mane and that having a shaven head was very unbecoming of her. “I’m still a witch despite the lack of hair.”

“I know, I know…” Pippa sighed and read across the lines of spell despite that, “We could still try!”

“It’s quite alright.” Hecate attempted a small smile despite the fear bubbling inside of her. Using magic or being near magic that wasn’t healing her was terrifying. “I’ll just let it grow back.”

Pippa’s face became concerned as she set the book down in her lap, “Are you… okay?”

“In which way?” Hecate answered almost immediately.

“I mean… let me rephrase.” Pippa cleared her throat and began again, “I know it’s not unusual for someone to not be okay after a completely traumatizing event. Yet, I want to know what’s bothering you immediately. Right now. What’s bothering you the most?”

Hecate swallowed and gave her a deer-in-the-headlights look and shifted her eyes away from her as if to poof her away. She shifted uncomfortably and bit into her lip, “I…” She started but wanted to immediately stop as if she was teetering off the edge of a cliff, ready to fall. “I feel trapped.” She admit with the tiniest bit of fear in her voice. “I feel like I’m not me and I feel like I’m trapped.”

“Oh Hecate.” Pippa closed the book with a thud and frowned in her direction, “That’s not unusual.”

“I feel like I’m in someone else’s body and that magic will only hurt me.” She whispered the final words as it hurt her to even utter them in the first place.

“Hecate, goodness no.” Pippa sat the book in her seat after she got up and walked over to the side of her bed. She sat at the foot of the bed and put her hand out for Hecate to grab.

Hecate obliged with her bad hand despite the look of shame she gave Pippa.

Pippa held it gently and whispered, “Trust me.” She then kissed her hand, “Do you feel that?”

“Barely.” Hecate felt panic rise in her body as she started to realize what she was going to do. “Please.”

Pippa looked up at her with grounded eyes and a soft expression, “Trust me, please.”

“Please don’t.” Hecate shifted back a bit but still managed to cling onto her hand.

Pippa evened her breaths and let the smallest bit of magic intertwine with Hecate’s. Despite the previous panic, the other witch’s expression softened.

“I… I feel that.” She murmured in response with a look of embarrassment in her features, “It’s not... it’s not like the other magic. It doesn’t hurt…”

Pippa smiled ever so slightly and kissed her bandages again, but this time let go of her hand. “See? I was taught by a friend of mine that magic could be whatever it needed to be. But that it couldn’t be either good or evil unless it was used with wrongful intent. It’s a neutral thing. It can give and take, destroy and create…” Her voice was but a comforting murmur, “It can inspire wonder but also take away courage. It all depends on who casts it. I for one would never dream of hurting you, Hecate Hardbroom.”

“I know.” Hecate whispered in response as if this moment would fly away if she were to be any louder. “I’m just… scared. Scared that they’ll try something again. I don’t want them to hurt my students. I don’t want them to hurt anyone ever again.”

The pink witch nodded in understanding, “Yes, yes. We all don’t want them to hurt anyone else. They’re all misguided, the lot of them.”

Hecate nodded slowly, “They’re misguided and have ill-intentions based on what they’ve been raised to think and feel.”

“Yes, they hurt and they think that they should cast that hurt onto others to show something. Perhaps they feel they aren’t worth enough and that pain is the absolute answer.” Pippa’s gaze became downcast as a small bit of hurt and anger bubbled in her stomach. “They hurt you. And that was not okay.”

“No.” Hecate managed when she sensed the shift in the other witch and tried her best to keep her feelings in hiding.

“They nearly took you away from us.” Pippa continued and then stopped herself, “I’m sorry.”

Hecate was at a loss for words and sought out her hand again. Sometimes words were too much for a situation, so she did the next best thing. Actions could speak thousands of words instantaneously in both good and bad ways. They interlocked hands again and came to a wordless agreement that they would protect one another and those they loved.

“Show me that book.” Hecate asked in a humor-filled manner.

Pippa’s facial reaction was enough to give her a small laugh and even though it made her burst into a fit of coughs it felt right. She felt a little bit better after that for once and softened her facial features down from the concerned scowl it was beginning to form. Pippa got up after carefully untwining their fingers. She set the large book down into Hecate’s lap and showed her the page.

_Hair Growth Inspiration Spell_

“Oh my, this reminds me of what happened to Miss Hubble.” She let out a small chuckle and remembered when her and Ada were trapped in huge swaths of Mildred’s hair. At the time it was frightening but now that she looked back on it, it was more comedic than anything. She had hoped that she could look back on this as well one day with similar feelings.

“Oh?” Pippa asked as if to distract her further.

“Ah, Mildred had a bit of a bad hair day. She used a spell to correct it and ended up flooding a tower or two with hair.” Hecate quirked a brow at the spell’s description. “Ah so this spell would return my hair only to partial length. That’s much better than flooding this room.”

“Are you considering it now?” Pippa’s face lit up as Hecate nodded.

“Partially, it’s tempting.” She considered it and then shook her head, “No, I want to grow it back. Day by day, month by month, year by year and hopefully at the end of it I’ll be whole again.”

One day she would be whole again and by then it was anyone’s guess what the world would be like. Yet, Hecate knew, just knew, that she would set it right. Somehow, someway she would bring justice to those who were attempted to be silenced.

She would be their voices.


	3. Protection and Solitude

The day Hecate could stand up out of bed was terrifying, but she was ready to be able to walk again. She fell at first due to the sudden weight but then was rewarded by the fact she just did several steps forward. Her right leg let out a scream of pain, but she did her best to ignore it as she walked around the room without much help from any of the furniture within it. She heard a knock at her door and suddenly felt so bare and vulnerable. Her small victory’s happiness had all but fleeted and she was met with misery yet again.

“Come in.” She urged as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

Ada slid through the door and into the small room and then proceeded to close the door as quickly as she entered. In her hand she held a cane with a silver top that had a long silver vine with thorns going down it. At the bottom of the cane was a band of silver to finish it off along with the smallest but obvious glimmer of enchantment. She smiled without a word and handed it to Hecate.

Her first instinct to this offer was to get appalled as she wasn’t a weakling. Yet the thought of how she had often used the aid of furniture to walk had given her issues. She grabbed it from her with a small smile and nod in return. She wasn’t quite sure how to thank her or go about saying anything, but the silence seemed welcome to Ada who seemed quite frazzled. Ada sat next to Hecate in the seat nearest to her and breathed out a sigh of what seemed like relief. 

“It’s been hectic.” Her first words came out in a higher than normal pitch as if she had been yelling shortly before their interaction. “But I’ve managed.”

She put out a hand and Hecate obliged by putting out her good one. Ada shook her head and Hecate glanced at her in a confused fashion. Ada nodded her head again and Hecate continued her confusion.

“May I see your hand?” Ada asked in the most delicate of fashions, “If not, I understand.”

Her sudden fascination in her hand perplexed her but she obliged despite the feeling of dread. Ada carefully smoothed her finger over the burns that ravaged her flesh. Hecate tensed as this happened and Ada carefully let her hand away from the other.

“Sorry, I just worry about you Hecate.” Ada admit, “Your hand is looking well despite the burns. You have already been able to take the bandages off and you’re even going to be able to go do normal things tomorrow. Isn’t that exciting?” She looked up at Hecate with a smile, but her eyes stay looking at her lack of hair for a longer than normal time.

Hecate ducked her head at this and didn’t say a word in return. She felt shame again over the lack of hair. She cursed herself as she knew that feeling shouldn’t be filling her, but she let it anyway.

“I’m really not doing well on the politeness spectrum today, dear. I apologize.” Ada sighed and then looked at her feet, “You still look well and I’m so glad you’re here with us. You did such a great thing and I’m honored to know you as my deputy head. Now, stop me if I begin to overwhelm you.” She gave Hecate an even but gentle glare, “Cackle’s Academy held a celebration in your honor while you were still in your comatose state. It was almost bigger than our Hallowe’en celebrations. The girls have been trying their best to continue their learning even with your absence.”

“A celebration?” Hecate whispered with confusion evident on her face and on her breath.

“Indeed.” Ada nodded in return.

“But…” Hecate began and was promptly cut off by Ada.

“The girls love you, Hecate…” Her voice was firm but fair.

Hecate turned the cane around in her hands and felt the gentle serene nature of Ada’s magic coming from the entire object. A protection charm, that’s what this was. She noticed the small pink etching around the very top of the cane and felt Pippa’s warm and inviting touch. She couldn’t not smile now as she felt loved.

“It’s hard to believe.” Hecate shifted uncomfortably, “However, I shall take your word for it.”

The headmistress grinned at her ever so thoughtfully, “We performed an extremely powerful charm on this cane. I do hope you don’t mind. Pippa and I felt it was for the best for you.”

“Thank you. _Truly_. Thank you.” She fidgeted with it in her lap just as she did with her timepiece.

It was so wonderful to know that two people who she had admired loved her just as much. She would never admit that to them unless it was of the upmost importance. While it was clearly always important, she still wasn’t quite comfortable enough to admit it outright.

“You’re very welcome. Yet, you don’t have to thank me.” She broke the silence in-between, “Just keep being you.”

“I will try my best, Ada. Now, shall I try this?” Hecate asked with a quirked brow as she stood up from the bed and used the cane in her good hand. Despite her first instinct of it being too short for her it was perfect. She took a few steps forward with it and found her rhythm. It was rough at first to walk with something other than her own two legs.

“It may take some time to get used to but when you do it should become second nature.” She stood up to give Hecate a small nudge to help her stay upright on her feet. “Would you like to come with me in a little while to the common room?”

Hecate nodded despite the feeling of dread of being around multiple people at once for the first time in two weeks. She glanced at the small metal coat rack that held some of her various dark dresses and her time piece. “Just allow me to get ready and I’ll join you.”

“I’ll be waiting outside the room. “The headmistress exited the room soon after and let Hecate do as she would.

The tall witch walked over to the assortment of dresses and picked one. It was looser than her usual affair but suited her. She set it on the bed along with her time piece. She stripped of her loose-fitting clothing and took a moment to truly look at her figure in the mirror. Burns climbed up the entire right side of her body. Her arm, hand and face were the worst, but her leg came in second place. She unwrapped the old bandages which revealed more of the carnage that traced her figure. She was lucky that the brunt of the burns stopped before her eye which kept it intact. The stark contrast between her pale skin and the darker scaly and almost rubbery designs in her skin was something to be in awe over. She had never once really looked at herself so thoroughly.

Hecate traced the scar on her face and then through her hair. She felt bare despite having three inches atop her head. She flicked her finger instinctively which styled her hair in a way that looked less awkward. She was taken aback by the sudden change even though she had done it herself. Using magic was just weird at this point and she would need to reacquaint herself with it. She then walked over to the bedside table and grabbed out fresh bandages in which she wrapped herself in. Then she walked over to the dress and acquainted herself with it again. It felt normal which was nice but also strange as she wouldn’t wear her bun with it. _She couldn’t._ She sighed as her mind continued in a circular fashion of anxiety and strange guilt. Hecate slipped into the dress and zipped it up in the back she felt so barren and vulnerable it made her sick. She then put her timepiece around her neck and by that point it felt okay.

Hecate waltzed to the door with her cane as if she was anew and opened it with the slightest bit of paranoia. She feared that Ada had left her but was happily surprised by her presence.

“Feeling any better?” Ada asked as she offered Hecate a helping hand.

Hecate took it with her bad hand and was carefully escorted down towards what Ada had referred to as the Common Room. Mildred and Ethel both sat on the sofa with mounds of paper in their laps as they seemingly did homework, Tabby and Nightstar both slept by the fire, and Pippa sat with a thousand yard stare out the window. Without a word, Hecate squeezed Ada’s hand and walked over to Pippa’s side to sit down and join her. Pippa, obviously surprised, grew excited as she noticed the gangly woman.

“Hecate!” She stage whispered and grabbed her hands. Everybody seemed to fixate on her hands which made her more and more wary. Would there be something wrong with her casting? “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too, Pipsqueak.” She delicately soothed despite the presence of the girls. She hardly felt it mattered seeing as they had all gone through something horrific together.

Ethel let a strange smile appear on her face while this conversation went on but quickly stopped it once her teacher noticed.

“How are you doing?” Pippa curiously asked as she kept her distance from her in order to stay appropriate.

“I’m feeling better.” She swallowed notably hard but kept her composure, “Thank you for the protection charm. Feeling your magic wherever I go will make me feel comforted.” She eyed Ada.

“We’ll always be looking out for you. No matter where you are.” Ada joined in the conversation and winked.

Mildred shifted in her seat and managed to get a word in, “Miss Hardbroom, I know this is… erm… a tender moment but could you uh…”

“Help you with one of your questions?” She asked with amusement in her voice.

“Eheh, yes. In a potion of swiftness, would you use Arnica or Cayenne to-“Mildred was cut off by Hecate almost immediately.

“You would use Arnica if you wanted to swiftly fall into the grave.” Her voice was grim but not as firm as usual. “I honestly don’t see how you would mix those two ingredients up… however, Miss Hubble, it seems you should take a break.”

“But I’ve only just started, Miss.” Mildred argued despite the obvious exhaustion on her face that argued otherwise.

“The bags under your eyes tell me otherwise.” Her voice grew more firm but was still lenient. She hadn’t ever noticed her pupil look so tired before and she hoped it wasn’t a long-time thing. “Perhaps you should do as Tabby.”

“It’s only ten.” Mildred protested but stopped herself as she felt childish in doing so. She awaited the usual ridicule from her teacher and only received a small smile in return.

“Familiars tell me a lot about their masters.” Hecate insisted, intent on getting through to her.

Ethel scooted over towards Mildred and pointed at a few things on her homework wordlessly as if giving her a small bit of assistance. Mildred nodded in return and began to mark things off without any sort of objection. It struck Hecate odd once again that the two most competitive girls at Cackle’s were being so cordial with one another. Had they been charmed? Perhaps the near-death experience had helped bring them together.

A tap at the door alerted the five of them to the presence of a peculiar witch. She stood slightly taller than Miss Hardbroom, which was frankly terrifying, and some of her features were somewhat hard to make heads or tails of. She wore a dark tailcoat with small bit striking green intricacies that spanned throughout alongside a dress that seemed to feature living stars that would move occasionally. The two most prominent features were the hat perched on her head which featured many hawk and raven feathers and the ornate half mask that hid the left side of her face.

“Well met, all.” She bowed as her voice dripped with honey and roses. Her lengthy blonde hair bounced as she did this but in a way that was reminiscent of a Hallow but delicate like a Cackle.

Ada stood up from her perch and mirrored this motion as the rest in the room did the same but not as elegantly.

“Well met, Mistress Larchwood.” Ada greeted in a slightly nervous colored voice.

Hecate exchanged a look of panic with Pippa and the girls as the woman who was now known as ‘Mistress Larchwood’ sat in an armchair casually while a rag doll cat proudly followed her. When she and her familiar settled the room still wouldn’t let out a breath of relief and tension began to rise despite the newcomer being particularly calm about it all.

“Merlin’s Beard…” Lucinda teased in a rather serious voice, “It’s as if I sucked the air right out of this room!”

The room remained completely silent as Ada attempted a polite smile in her direction but her eyes spelled anxiety with a capital A. Even Lucinda at this point was growing tense as if everything would blow up if someone were to speak in her presence.

“Well I mean, no offense to you your honor, you’re the Grand Witch. You mean business everywhere you go.” Ethel, of course, was the first to pipe up despite the dismay of the other adults. “So er, what _are_ you doing here?”

“Ethel!” Mildred whispered assertively but was hushed by Lucinda.

“No worries, children.” She offered nicely and then straightened herself in her seat even more than she already had been, “I’m not here to just bring word or news. I have come to make sure all of you are recovering well and are feeling alright.”

The silence continued as it began to consume the room for a snack. Hecate felt her face pale at the thought of receiving further news. If the Grand Witch was here, the Council was in disorder, which could only mean things had escalated further since the first attack. She began to fidget with her timepiece and check the time as if that would put her back into order. It only seemed to make her more panicked.

“Miss Hubble, how are you?” She began in a motherly voice that made the Grand Wizard seem worse than before in his approach to things.

“I’m okay, thank you. I’ve been trying my best to get through the day with a smile. It helps, _really_.” Mildred declared with a grin, “Sometimes it’s hard but I think if we all stick together, we’ll get back to normal.”

Luncinda nodded and then thoughtfully chuckled, “I do similarly, it very much does help. I agree with the sticking-together aspect. If I hadn’t done that through my many trials and tribulations, I wouldn’t be able to sit here with you all today. If you feel off or down at all please don’t hesitate to mirror me, Mildred. I may be a busy woman, but I have time for those who need me the most.”

Mildred’s face grew red as she entertained this prospect, she was also quite taken aback by the use of her first name. Perhaps the Grand Witch had studied their names before coming? Or was she much like Saint Nick in the recollection of everyone’s names? Her brain flittered off into the land of daydreams.

“Miss Hallow?” She questioned carefully, “Please be frank with me. Have you been faring well?”

Ethel stiffened at this and calmly yet simultaneously nervously, stuttered, “I’m doing quite alright. Thank you, your honor. If not for Miss Cackle and Mildred I may not have been _._ Plus, Miss Hardbroom literally saved my life, so I have to thank her for a _lot._ ”

Hecate’s eyes shifted in the direction of Ethel as if screaming internally but it seemed that Ethel was much too distracted by Lucinda to catch her doing so.

“Of course, of course. I have a lot to thank Miss Hardbroom for as well, Miss Hallow.” She had shifted from kind and concerned to almost too formal but that was on account of Ethel’s continued pleasantries. When she did this, she oozed the same aura that Mrs. Hallow commonly had when she spoke or did anything at all. Perhaps they were related in some aspect that most of the room, aside from Hecate or Ethel, was aware of.

“You are offered the same, Ethel. If you wish to speak or let it out or rant to someone, please don’t hesitate to mirror me. I’m usually available after five unless the council is convening late.” She shifted her piercing green eyes to Hecate who felt pinned to her spot now. “You and I will speak privately, if that’s alright with you.”

Hecate nodded as her chest felt as though it would burst. Privately? Why on Earth could she just speak to her now? Was it that bad? Was she going to hear the worst news of her life? Was it to do with her casting hand? She shifted and felt Pippa slide a hand under the small of her back which helped her feel a little less panicked. Her heart decidedly calmed down to a more proper rate.

“Yes, Mistress Larchwood.” Hecate breathed out finally but in a way that sounded almost frustrated.

Pippa traced her fingers in circles around her back in soothing motions and had managed to scoot ever closer without anyone in the room other than Hecate noticing. As this went on, the cat that had followed Lucinda into the room had decided to rest in between the girls on the sofa and purr violently as they absently stroked it. Her mind wandered off into a more serene place as she managed to ground herself back into reality and out of the sometimes-suffocating abyss of her mind.

“As for the news I wish to tell you all, it’s somewhat positive. We have imprisoned and stripped a coven member of her magic to question her. She’s been rather lenient despite the fight she has given us. We have not yet discovered who the leader is but thankfully they have no correlation with Agatha in any way.” Lucinda paused and then drew up a gloved hand with an almost suspended-in-water motion, a picture of the witch she had just mentioned appeared before them, “Do any of you recognize her?”

The witch was gorgeous aside from the look of insanity plastered to her face. She had rather unkempt red hair and stormy silver eyes. A notable feature was the scars that crisscrossed her cheek as if an animal had gotten to her as well as the overly crooked nose. The two girls on the couch shook their heads while Pippa nodded at Lucinda.

“Silvia Foxtrot, a con-woman who has been known to illegally sell magical beasts and creatures to non-magicals.” Pippa spoke ruefully, “I thought I saw her on that day. She was posing as a groundskeeper but had spelled away her scars and crooked nose. I should’ve known.”

“Hindsight is always twenty-twenty. Someone could’ve noticed her earlier and she could’ve easily retaliated in a more violent manner. She’s willing to go far for her coven.” The Grand Witch explained quickly, “You may have prevented something worse from happening. Easily.”

Pippa bit her cheek and nodded again even though she only partially agreed with her sentiment.

“It’s alright Miss Pentangle.” Mildred offered as she finally fully left her daydreams. “Nobody could’ve known exactly.”

“Thank you, Millie.” Pippa responded in a quiet manner.

Hecate felt Pippa’s hand tense on her back and so she carefully put her own behind her back and did similarly to what she had moments ago in hope to return the favor. She remembered the feeling she had that day, the feeling of dread and darkness and unease. It was strange when she looked back on it now. She had sensed the magic that was ready to be unleashed before it had even entered the room. She strained her mind to think of where the rogue witches were standing but realized they could’ve been anywhere in the room with invisibility potions or advanced transference spells.

“On another note, the group has slowed down a bit on its approach to violence. Less and less have been affected. Although the Magical Council is temporarily on lockdown, things are relatively normal in the world. We have dealt with whatever has come to pass quite quickly.” Her voice grew serene as she flicked the image away, “I fear the head of the coven may be plotting something more nefarious this time around and have had to station wizards and witches around the world to protect the non-magical and magical alike. I fear they’ll strike both worlds.”

The room grew stiff and fearful again but this time rightly so. This outrageous notion that a coven of witches, plus perhaps more than just witches, would attempt to destroy all that was sacred to the craft was pure insanity. They had thrown the code out the window and perhaps had not even read or bound themselves by the code at all! They practiced magic out of spite and hatred and might as if doing so would make them righteous. Hecate was disturbed and disgusted and wanted out of the room as soon as possible.

Her wish was granted nearly instantaneously as Lucinda stood from her seat, “I’ll inform your personally of any more news as the newspapers seem to overly dramatize everything. As you all know, aside from you Miss Hardbroom, my quarters are in the higher turrets of this castle. If you need me, please feel free to give the door to the upstairs the passcode. Do make sure that the council is not convening unless it is of the upmost importance. Now, Miss Hardbroom do you mind following me?”

Truth be told, Hecate wanted nothing to do with any of this but knew she was directly involved. She wanted to stay in the warmth of her seat and stay next to Pippa until it was all mulled over. The spark of resilience and the want to bring the evil down was being smashed down by multiple anxieties. Without her consent she stood up along with her cane and walked up to her.

“You’ll be okay.” Pippa called from behind in a small voice, “I’ll be here waiting for you when you are finished.”

Hecate gulped and nodded; she then followed the Grand Witch towards the staircase. The walk up was not extremely horrible, but it was hard on her legs and unused hips. She would have liked to transfer but she supposed that the castle was charmed to the point of transferring not working very well unless someone had the permissions to do so. Eventually the were met with a large dark wood door with obvious amounts of magic surrounding it. It literally pulsated in rainbow colors and swirled around like waves in the sea. She couldn’t recall the last time she had seen this much magic imbued into something but was hardly surprised.

“Alea iacta est.” Lucinda said as she held her hands up. “The war will end.” She finished with a commanding and firm voice.

The grand door began to creak open and just like that they were inside, and the door was shut. Hecate was confused as to how they had gone from point A to B so quickly but realized they had been transferred somewhere else entirely. The door had to have been a decoy of sorts so that if anyone unauthorized cast they would be spat out somewhere else. She was honestly in awe with how thoughtfully charmed that door was but was interrupted as Lucinda began walking again without words.

Hecate followed as quickly as she could despite the pain shrieking away at her being. They casually walked past a large room that housed a significantly large crescent stone table with many etchings written into the table top along with banners showcasing the great houses, wooden animal etchings in walls that were seemingly alive followed them through the room, marble pillars and marble chairs and at the center was a large etching of a rose. She felt her heart pick up the pace again as she had just walked through a room, she had never thought she would see. If she had some more time to gawk, she would’ve as she was most definitely fascinated with it.

They came to another door which was snapped open to reveal an incredibly fancy office space with a roaring fireplace, floating candles, and a terribly large grandfather clock. She closed the door behind them and ushered Hecate to sit in one of the two green and black chairs by the fire.

“Tea?” She asked as Hecate sat down nervously.

“Please.” Her voice was ravenous as if she hadn’t had tea in ages, which was true. All she had been drinking lately was water and various potions to keep her healing.

Lucinda sat down and snapped her fingers as tea service appeared on the table to the side of them along with various treats and goodies, “I had Madame Spruce prepare this beforehand. She absolutely loves baking. It’s always a treat to watch her run around the kitchens at mach speeds. Now, Miss Hardbroom.”

Hecate nodded as she stiffly did up her cup. She tried to stay as prim and proper as possible and put on her façade but sadly she had an inkling of a suspicion that the Grand Witch could see right through it.

“I brought you here because I felt you’d be more comfortable to answer questions away from prying eyes.” She spoke calmly as she removed her hat and poofed it away. Her wavy blonde hair twirled in the wake of her magic.

“Thank you, your honor.” Miss Hardbroom, yes _Miss Hardbroom_ , answered in a polite and steadfast tone.

“Oh Hecate, put down your airs.” She chuckled softly, “I do appreciate the respect, but I’d rather discuss this as casually as we can. I want you to feel comfortable. I’m not doing this to gain any intelligence from you or dissect your being.”

“U-Understood.” She coughed out and sputtered out a hint of her tea onto her front. She quickly vanished it away.

“You probably want to know why everyone is so insistent on looking at your casting hand” Lucinda surmised while grabbing a jam-filled tart. She quirked her visible brow at Hecate’s confusion, “It was a guess.”

Hecate nodded and worriedly said, “I did notice this, yes. They all took caution to look at it.”

“When a magic filled being is injured with magical fire, their magic can react strangely when it’s willed. Not many magical beings know this as they have not experienced the fire first-hand. Humorously enough, most books on magical fire have been burned to prevent the knowledge from being leaked or used wrongfully, as magical fire cannot be extinguished until it is satisfied with what it has taken. It becomes a living being of its own caliber until it is done.” She took a bite off the edge of the pastry and then set it on a small white plate, “Your casting hand and your off-hand were burned similarly to mine.”

Hecate looked down at Lucinda’s hands as she removed her gloves which revealed similar carnage. She was fearful what lay under that mask if her hands were that bad.

“My magic was uncontrollable at first. It would unconsciously throw me into strange places while I slept. Sometimes I would even wake floating high above without warning. At times I’d even try to create potions only for them to backfire because my magic had other ideas. It was as if the fire had possessed my casting yet also hindered it. My best friend was the first one to figure out a solid enchantment on my gloves. It helped me refocus my energy but also cease any misfire in my sleep. Although my magic has returned to normal, I continue to wear these gloves to keep those around me safe from any sort of irregularities.” She paused to get a sip of tea in, “She also enchanted the mask on my face to keep my burns from hurting. I could have easily made it blend in with my face, but I’d much rather have everyone who sees me ask questions or know exactly what I’ve gone through.”

Hecate nodded and then shifted in her seat, “So you seek to be a beacon of survival and warning, and hope.”

“I want to give those who have been through what I have, someone to look up to. They deserve it. They deserve someone to help empower them so they can go out on their own and do what makes them feel powerful. That’s why we’re here right now, Hecate.” She lowered her voice as she put the gloves back onto her hands. “I don’t want you to feel alone. Because you are not alone. You do not have to suffer alone.”

“I…” Hecate felt tears in her eyes again but willed them away, “Thank you.”

Lucinda carefully removed the black and silver mask from the left side of her face to reveal the carnage. Among it was her eye which was seemingly unharmed despite all signs pointing to it not surviving the onslaught. She wasn’t nervous or uncomfortable about this at all she seemed completely calm and collected as if this was second nature. Hecate’s first instinct was to gasp but she stopped herself as she knew how that would feel if someone did that to her. She could also tell that taking this from her face caused her some sort of pain which made her stomach lurch.

“It hurts, it always has.” Lucinda managed a cocky smile, “But it always reminds me of how I survived. You’ll get to this point one day. I know it.”

This was slowly becoming more and more overwhelming to Hecate, but she tried to bottle it. The bottling process stopped working shortly after and she succumbed to tears. Crying in front of Pippa was one thing, crying in front of the Grand Witch was _humiliating._ It was all too much so fast. Bittersweet tears poured from her eyes like miniature waterfalls.

Lucinda summoned a black cloth and handed it to Hecate who took it and buried her face into it. “I’m so sorry, dear. I’ll know to take it slower now.”

“It’s… It’s fine. I’m sorry.” Hecate managed through the handkerchief.

The Grand Witch hushed her and at this moment Hecate wondered why Helliborne was so Great and why this woman wasn’t in his position too. If she had spoken to Egbert about this, she could hear him telling her to suck it up and return to her usual state as if that’d make it all better. She was thrown from her annoyed thoughts and back into reality when the woman before her returned to her previous masked state. It had helped her feel a bit better.

“There we are.” She announced as she finished her tea, “Now let’s shift this to you, my dear. You’re the important one here.”

“I’m hardly important.” Hecate retorted almost too quickly, “You’re the Grand Witch here.”

“Forgetting titles,” She gave her that glare Ada would when she was down on herself and wanted her to stop, “How are you holding up? Is there anything I can do?”

“I’m… obviously not doing my best.” Hecate began with a crushed voice, “I’ve constantly heard from the doctors that time will be my best healer. It’s hard to believe at this point.”

Hecate Hardbroom always tended to hang onto whatever bad had happened in her life and lug it around like luggage. She felt as though she was owed this punishment no matter the circumstances behind it. It was one of her most destructive traits that she barely showed outwardly unless she felt pressed to do so.

“As for something you could do for me, I don’t know. I truly don’t know.” She shrugged her shoulders and admit defeat.

“Time is a healer yes, a slow one at that. I can understand that. It’ll get easier every day and when you finally look back, you’ll realize how much you have grown. That’s the beauty of time.” Lucinda declared in a solemn tone. “I will keep this on the table then. If you ever need me for anything, please do not hesitate to request. The Grand Wizard has also offered this to you and wanted me to mention it. You have done a great service to the magical world, one that we shall not forget or have go unwatched.”

* * *

Later that evening Hecate sat alongside Pippa in the dark of the room with only the fire to keep them company. As she fell asleep onto the pink witch’s shoulder she remembered the words Lucinda had uttered before the end of their conversation.

_You have done a great service to the magical world, one that we shall not forget or have go unwatched._


	4. The High Council

Voices echoed off the meeting hall as the High Council convened for the first time with their prime witness stood in front of them. It had been a month since Hecate had had her first meeting with the Grand Witch.

“Order!” The Grand Witch put up her hands as a hush befell the loud room.

Outside the room stood a worried Pippa Pentangle of whom was ready to console Hecate as soon as she had been released.

The tall witch with a cane stood in the middle of the crescent moon table on the large stone etching of the rose with a look devoid of any emotion on her face. She had known this day was coming for a while.

“Today, before us, stands Joy Hecate Hardbroom.” Her voice was pure authority without an ounce of anything other than confidence, “We place her here not to interrogate her but to hear her story. She is a survivor not a conspirator. Now, Miss Hardbroom, please recount your experience in the best and most careful way possible. If you are to feel ill or unable to carry on, please let us know.”

Hecate visibly cringed when her first name was spoken aloud but she tried her best to keep her composure despite that small issue. She bowed in response to the request despite the urge to turn tail and run. She cleared her throat ever so carefully as she watched the several pairs of eyes study her every move as if she was on stage in a play.

“On the day of the four-school function I was indeed present within the great hall during our lunch. I will admit to the High Council that I had felt something was rather off about it all.” She paused and watched as a quill from the corner of the room began writing by itself upon a piece of parchment. “I carefully watched the children in hopes to figure out where this feeling was emerging from. The room held no answers as far as the eye could see aside from the feeling of being watched from all around the room. One could possibly go as far as…” She swallowed and then felt her stomach churn, “Mistake that as the eyes of the children or as paranoia. Yet I now can stand here and say that I feel there were actual eyes watching the entire room that were not meant to be there.”

The quill in the corner of the room began to write faster and faster to catch up with the speed Hecate was going at. The High Council was quiet, but their eyes became less of daggers and more of windows filled with understanding.

“As soon as we saw the fire begin in the back of the room, I realized how right I was. I realized that I could’ve perhaps… prevented it.” She bit at her lip ever so slightly to relieve just the smallest amount of tension that was forming inside of her body. “As soon as the pupils began running, I felt that there were students trapped. Miss Cackle willed some of the girls away, but the fire grew worse. We witnessed screams of terror from the very back of the room. That’s when we realized it wasn’t normal fire.” Her brain began to cloud as she felt fear seethe into her stomach and take hold of her again as if she was there, running through the flames to save them. She struck her palm down onto the cane and felt the pressure well up her wrist. Calmness surged through her veins as she grounded herself from being consumed.

“So, without a second thought I ran towards the screams as fast as I could. Did I have the terrifying thought in the back of my mind that those weren’t children but a trick? Yes. The fact that there could even be trapped anything back there was why I did it. I couldn’t allow anyone to perish. Never.” She felt the familiar sting in her eyes from a few tears that decided to make themselves known, “I used my magic to rescue them knowing fully well that the flames would destroy me. I knew that their lives were ever more precious than my own.” She paused and then her voice cracked on her final contribution, “I would do it again.”

The quill dropped back down to the desk as she finished, and the Great Witch nodded in understanding. “Is this the conclusion of your statement?”

“Yes, your honor.” She breathed out with deep emotion in her voice.

“Thank you for your bravery, Miss Hardbroom.” The Grand Witch replied as she put her hands on the pedestal in front of her. “You have done your students a great service. For that I would like to commend you for your efforts.”

The High Council stood from their seats and one at a time began to speak.

“I, Perseus Pendragon give my blessing for safety and for continued bravery throughout the rest of your life.” He bowed to her and kept himself bowed while the next council member began to speak.

“I Wynona Wormwood give my blessing for protection and perseverance throughout the rest of your life.” She bowed to her and the rest of the council continued until all were bowing in commendation after giving her their blessings.

The Grand Witch then spoke, finally, as all else in the room chimed in with her in finality, “We the High Council recognize you. We will never forget what you have done.” They paused as a daunting silence filled the room and one voice rose above all, Lucinda’s, “We award you with the Mark of the Rose. For you have shown all qualities of a great witch. All shall know the service in which you have done, and we shall protect you.”

The room went silent again as now only Lucinda spoke, “Joy Hecate Hardbroom, let it be known, you will be called here again. This is no mistake. When the Magical Council is under duress again you will be summoned. _You are dismissed_.”

The council sat in their seats almost simultaneously and Hecate felt as if the ground had quaked. She shivered as she felt new energy zipping through her being. Her body was transferred back into the hallway in a puff of black smoke. Hecate stood, bewildered at what had just happened. She wasn’t quite sure what she had just been awarded with, but it felt right for once. She felt sick all the same despite the zap of adrenaline and magic.

Pippa looked up at Hecate with consoling eyes and stood to hold her. “Hecate dear, are you alright?”

“Quite.” Hecate felt as if she was going to be sick.

The tall witch collapsed into Pippa’s loving embrace and Pippa kissed her gently on the cheek directly atop a relatively tender burn.

“My, you’re getting better, but you shouldn’t strain yourself so much.” Pippa scorned playfully but also with a hint of seriousness.

“I’ve already failed that.” Hecate chuckled mildly as her cheeks reddened ever so slightly. “At least I’ve got you to help me be better.”

“You’ve always got me, Hiccup. Always. Now we should get some food. You must be jittery after that meeting.” She shifted herself to hold her hand yet give her space to lean if she needed it.

“Jittery? That barely describes the feeling.” Hecate admit as she grabbed her hand and lightly leaned to her side.

“Is it similar to the Magical Council or… how would you describe it?” Pippa’s curiosity pulled a genuinely loving smile onto her lips.

They moved down the hall away from the High Council’s meeting chambers and down the stairs towards the door. Hecate’s mind was briskly attempting to calculate what she had just experienced and how it had truly felt. Words were hard to find at this point and they went on in silence for quite some time. As soon as the pair sat at a table off in the corner somewhere with some food, she was ready to answer.

“Terrifying.” Was the only word she said as her face paled in response to her own distant thoughts.

“Terrifying, eh?” Pippa took a bite at a portion of peas and then quirked a brow as if beckoning her to tell her more.

“You’re stood there in the middle of thirteen witches and wizards and one Grand Witch and you’re expected to recall everything that happened while they glare at you. It’s an honor, yes, but not something anyone is prepared for. It was even worse that the quill recording it all I the corner was scratching along as you spoke.” She took an idle sip at the extremely fragrant tea she had gotten which relaxed her nerves. “I was…” She paused and took her time with this one, “Was nearly going to faint during the end of it.”

“Were you?” Pippa’s face went to one of both curiosity and shock, “I’m glad you get a breather then.”

“Me too. _Very much so_.” She shuffled a bunch of peas around on her plate like they were marbles but then eventually ate some as she felt her stomach protest. “Pippa, do you know what the Mark of the Rose entails?” Hecate pipped up after a little while.

Pippa’s face filled with surprise, “The Mark gives you the right to be on the High Council if a member is unable to be present, vote or give a fair judgement. Why?”

“I erm, no reason.” Hecate felt her heart give a little as she heard this. She was well versed in most of the Witch’s Code and Magical Law at that, but this was something she was never introduced to. She shifted her food around more so but then succumbed to rhythmic eating.

The two ate in silence for quite a while which was nice because despite wordlessness they could take in one another’s auras in peace. Pippa kept her smile while Hecate kept hers and the two happily sat for ages in one another’s presence.

“Have you heard anything new lately with the whole… situation?” Hecate asked with bated breath after almost twenty minutes of nothingness.

“The head of the coven has been identified but is still at large. Ophelia Ghostwind, apparently. I’ve never actually heard of her until now. She went to some Academy across seas and was taught extremely obscure forms of magic. I got the pleasure of looking at her file because she was the estranged guardian of one of my students.” Pippa whispered the last bit as she noticed people walking by them. “Ophelia has no known record of being in a coven, has no record with the Magical Council and is rather off-the-radar. I’d suspect she did this on purpose in order to feign possible issues in the future.”

“Perhaps.” Hecate tapped a finger at her chin and then contributed, “Hopefully your student is in safe hands away from this _Ophelia_.”

“Ah yes he is, thankfully. Hopefully she doesn’t try any funny business, or she’ll get thrown clear out into the sea. Curtesy of me.” The pink witch declared with a look of murder in her eyes. “Nobody harms my students, my friends, or the ones I love.”

Hecate’s face grew red at this, but she said nothing as she covered it with a long sip of tea.

“Like you, I love you Hecate Hardbroom.” She said shyly with a wink.

Hecate choked on the liquid in her mouth that escaped down her windpipe. She sat the cup down and began to cough out the tiniest bit of tea. She let in big breaths after this in hope to cover up the fact she had just been surprised.

“I-I…” Hecate attempted and then devolved back into coughs as it was too early to talk after that assault on her windpipe.

“Oh dear, are you alright? I’m so sorry.” Pippa’s face grew redder than a tomato as she put her hands over her mouth.

“I’m… yes. I’m fine.” Hecate finally got out in a croaky voice. “Perfect.”

“I probably shouldn’t have said that.” Pippa cursed herself.

“Pipsqueak.” Hecate said as she put her hands out to take Pippa’s hands down from her face and hold them in her hands. She swallowed nervously and avoided eye contact for a few seconds before her striking brown eyes met Pippa’s, “I love you too.”

The stern witch’s face grew redder, but she kept her eye contact and her hands in her hands. “I just never knew when to say it.”

Pippa’s sadness turned into a smile as she turned her head slightly to the side and with the tiniest of voices she said, “ _It’s better late than never_.”

* * *

Far off in a location unbeknownst to many lay a group of several witches who looked at one another with devious intent.

“Dear Ophelia, when and where is our next strike?” One asked with a sickly-sweet voice.

“I think you’ll take great humor in my plans.” The one named Ophelia paused and then put up her hands, “We’ll make the greatest distraction and then cut the head straight off of the _beloved_ High Council. Once Larchwood is taken care of we can slowly enthrall the heads of each school to perform the final act of our play.”

After a lengthy pause and a bunch of laughter she finalized her statement, “We will lower the barrier between the magical and non-magical worlds and destroy all who stand in our way.”

* * *


	5. An Act of Defiance

Smoke poured in through dozens of windows as fire began to swallow up Hecate’s office. She looked out her window to find all of Cackle’s students standing in the field below safe and sound whilst she would surely perish. She attempted to transfer but her magic fizzled out and she was left powerless as the figure of her father appeared in the flames and began to laugh at her.

She ran to the door to evade it all only to find the door didn’t exist any longer. Her father or whoever it truly was began to speak but she didn’t quite understand his words. As soon as the fire swallowed her up, she was thrown into darkened waters. Her body tossed and turned throughout the freezing cold liquid for what felt like eternity. She was suddenly pulled up onto the shore only to find the helping hand to be Agatha Cackle who stood by her sister and several other teachers and school heads.

Hecate gasped awake and felt lost in the darkness of her room. Surely, she was submerged deep in water. She began to let out choked breaths which could’ve been interpreted as sobs. She was jolted from her panic by a hand grabbing her wrist ever so gently.

“Hiccup.” Came the calm and determined voice from beside her, “It’s alright. Just a dream.”

“Agatha…” She whispered in return only to feel strange saying that name aloud.

“Just a dream.” Pippa murmured again; the sleep obvious in her tone.

“She saved me.” Hecate finished her sentence to get herself aware of how bizarre it all seemed.

“Saved you?” Pippa hummed in groggy interest, “That’s very unlike her.”

“I know. I’m not sure why my mind came up with this.” She admit as she lay back down, “I suppose not all dreams are prophetic.”

“Hardly.” Pippa began to mumble at this point, but her voice was still thoughtful.

Hecate instinctively nuzzled ever so closer to her side and buried herself in her soft form. The other witch obliged and held her close. This was the place she felt safest, in her arms, away from the storms and the reality of the world. Either the incident had made her mushier or she had it in her this entire time and wanted to let it out. It was like a bird within a cage, except the bird put itself there.

She slowly fell back to sleep after falling into the trance of Pippa’s calm breaths. Instead of returning to dreams she was greeted with a dreamless sleep that led into the early morning hours. Eventually she awoke to a pacing Pentangle who seemed as worried as ever.

“Pips?” Hecate murmured sleepily.

Pippa didn’t respond as she continued mumbling to herself whilst the pacing grew faster and more aggressive.

“Pippa?” Hecate tried again in a raised but still sleep-laden voice.

The pink witch sharply sighed and stopped pacing and began to massage the bridge of her nose in frustration. She still didn’t answer as if she was so enthralled in her own thoughts that any outside interference was akin to minor fly buzz.

“ _Miss Pentangle_.” Hecate put on her best “Hardbroom” voice and sharply addressed her which made her feel a bit bad. She shrunk down ever so slightly when the other glared in her direction.

“They’ve gone and put a target on _my_ school.” She hissed through grit teeth which was unbecoming of her. “ _My. School. Hecate.”_

“Who has?” Hecate asked in a dumbfounded but firm tone.

“Ophelia Ghost-fart.” Pippa spat as if her insult was genius, “Nobody smells it until she’s there.”

The tall witch cringed and refrained from speaking but still felt awful, nonetheless. “And what do you propose we do about it?”

“We can’t.” Pippa groaned, “The High Council still has a protection order on us. We’re not allowed to leave the castle until the threat is neutralized.”

“I suppose that’s for the best.” Hecate mused and then said, “Perhaps we should have faith in the Council’s choices.”

“I feel like we’re the prisoners here.” The pink witch sat on the edge of the bed, “While I’d love to put full faith into the Council’s decisions and sit by here in safety I cannot allow my students, my deputy and any of my staff get in harms way. It’s irresponsible of me.”

“They put us all here to prevent the coven from taking our powers to do as they—wait.” Hecate’s eyes widened in stark realization, “Who in their right mind would rally us all together in the same spot?”

“Are you suggesting…” Pippa spoke under her breath while her eyes shifted around the room, “The castle that the High Council organized at moves around every 24-hour period. They put us all together to ensure our students were not put in harm’s way. This painted a huge target on their back so they could lure the coven in one of the many locations the castle settles. This was not to trap us here in order to perform whatever mad act they wish to go for.”

“I just- “Hecate stopped herself before she was ahead and bit at her cheek. “I’m paranoid, I suppose.”

“I would be too.” She put her hands on Hecate’s arms and looked her in the eye, “We’ll get through this together. I couldn’t be happier to help you.” Her once stern face softened into a warm smile.

The timepiece that sat on the table nearest them began to rise into the air with a slow shine of purple encapsulating it. The two witches didn’t notice it at first and then grew wary of it when the light grew harsher. It felt of a distinctive magic. Hecate sat upright as it floated midair for awhile with a low hum that seemed to have a gravity around it. It opened to reveal the face of the watch which reflected a time upon it that was off by three minutes. The purple aura faded slowly as the piece sat itself back onto the surface of the table.

“Well, that happened.” Pippa’s confused voice filled the space after the hum ended.

Hecate grabbed the timepiece and looked at it’s face to see the time. Another clock in the room reflected three minutes before the time on her own clock. What would go on in three minutes? The timepiece stopped ticking to her dismay. She brought the crown up and wound it twenty times in hope that it would roar back to life. It began to tick again but sluggishly and then it stopped again as if it didn’t feel like going on anymore. Sadness welled up in her heart as she realized she had witnessed the last of her mother’s magic. She took the timepiece close to her heart and focused on it with her own magic. Then it hit her. _Something would happen three minutes from now._

“Pippa, I think it’s trying to tell us something.” She got out of bed with a swaying motion and snapped her fingers which changed her entire outfit from navy pajamas to a dress like something out of the old Sabrina the Teenage Witch series. She still hadn’t gotten quite use to using her magic, “It’s off by three minutes. Three minutes into the future. Pocket watches, watches, whatever needs winding, usually goes backwards if it loses time. This went forwards. In exactly…” She popped the watch open again the view the time, “Two minutes and twenty counting down seconds something’s going to happen.” She spoke quickly as she referenced the clock on the table.

She put the timepiece around her neck and walked swiftly and stiffly out of the room without the aid of her cane which led her into a quiet and dimly lit corridor. Pippa followed behind her with cane in tow. She handed it to Hecate who took it from her with a silent thanks. They strode down the hall towards the large area referred to as the “common area”. Not a single soul sat in a seat around the lazily burning fire. She checked her watch again to find that only a minute remained. She felt her stomach began to burn with irritation and anxiety as they went to the main hall.

Throughout their prowl through the castle there was not a single soul. She continued to keep count in her head of how much longer they had until something went on. As she began to lose faith, the sound of magic crackling out into the air forced her to spin around on her foot. Down the hall was flashes of white and green as magic was deflected and reflected over and over in a rhythmic fashion. The timepiece wound to life again ticking in rhythm with the fight as she felt the cool and calm magic of her mother once more against her chest. Blues and Purples began to explode as more casters joined into the fight. Screams of triumph and horror flooded the empty spaces around them as both Hecate and Pippa ran to assist. Before either of them could raise their hands and voices in battle it had already concluded as the wizard who had started it lay flat on his back on the floor.

He sputtered out a warning message as his body fought back to stop it, “Pentangle’s Academy will be just the beginning. Just the beginning. Just the beginning.” He repeated the last bit like a broken record before he was stunned by a witch.

His body calmed despite obviously having wounds from the use of defensive magic. Two of the opposing witches knelt over him as one scanned her hand over the top of his body from head to heart. She shook her head at him and then began to speak, “This man was put under a powerful spell.”

“Who is he?” One asked as she walked up to him, “He looks familiar.”

“He’s one of Pentangle’s stationed guards. We’re already too late.” Another spoke up as the Grand Witch approached the scene.

Pippa’s insides churned aggressively as she felt the color run from her face. They were too late? With her school? She would literally have someone’s head in a moment if she could. She turned around as she heard Lucinda approach with the look of death across her face. She wanted blood and she would take it from whoever she could. “If my school…” She began with an even-toned voice despite the look of wickedness across her face, “Has a single blade of grass out of place, you will all be damned to an eternity of hell and suffering. I will make sure of it. I will destroy and defile all that you love. You know where that tacky hat belongs? Shoved up your—” 

The Grand Witch’s face wasn’t one of anger or annoyance it was one of genuine worry. “Miss Pentangle, he wasn’t the only soul stationed at your Academy.”

Pippa’s face reddened as she was thrown into the realization, she had just yelled the entire contents of her mind out into the open. She ducked as the Grand Witch continued with her thought.

“I can understand your frustration. You’re like a caged bird and we’re the observers but this is all to keep you safe. We do not want to put your pupils at risk.” She stopped speaking as Hecate stepped in between them.

“With all due respect, we are all sat here waiting for things to happen and we’re being blindsided by you all in hope of keeping us ‘safe’ and our children _safe_. At the same time, you’re making us powerless to help this conflict when we’re powerful enough to defend ourselves.” Her voice began rapidly filling with cold rage, “We are sat here like sitting ducks and you expect us to be perfectly happy with it. Perfectly tolerant. I’ve followed the Witch’s Code and any laws thrown at me for what feels like an eternity, but this feels wrong.”

“Miss Hardbroom.” The Grand Witch let out a sigh and then went on, “This is for your safety.”

“This is for _OUR_ safety.” Hecate, no _Joy_ , curled her fingers which sent both Pippa and her away which left the Grand Witch with an open mouth to catch flies in the middle of the corridor.


	6. Scarecrow

With a flip of the scenery the two witches appeared in the middle of a forest. Far, far away sat the castle which was perched on a hill and surrounded by a blue tinged fog. The sounds of birds and a distant river was the only sound aside from the rustling of a strong gale through the trees. This had been the view she had seen from her window this morning and all it took was imagining it in order to appear within it. Pippa looked to her with confusion and yet liberation across her features. The two shared silence as they crept away from the castle. Eventually they came to a clearing with the view of the castle obstructed by many trees and brush. In the center was a grass-filled wonderland with a river that cut through it on the eastern most side.

The tall witch took it all in as she finally caught her breath from the massive trek they had made. Her body ached and felt ghastly, but it was all worth the walk. Well that was, until the Grand Witch appeared in front of them with malice in her usually kind eyes.

“How dare you?” The woman uttered in a dark tone.

The sound of crackling gathered behind her as she heard Pippa’s hand ignite in concentrated magic. She felt something out of place behind that and knew that it was only a matter of time for the pair. Something wasn’t right. Something was out of place in this area but she couldn’t quite figure it out until she heard Pippa suddenly struggling against the pull of something. Hecate looked back at her with wild eyes and found that she was being held by the arms by a foreign entity that she couldn’t quite make out. The entity completely appeared which revealed that of a witch whose face was all too happy.

“You thought you could just leave our protection? That all would be well?” The witch, who appeared as the Grand Witch walked closer to Hecate who was somehow frozen in her spot only to notice vines creeping up her legs. “That we’d just allow you to pop off to wherever you please?”

The witch put her hand up to Hecate’s jawline and held it in her palm. Her eyes, not green but blazing blue, shone violently in contrast to the dark surrounding them. “Oh, dear me, you’re shaking. How pathetic of a Hardbroom.”

Hecate had been right earlier; she had been onto something. The Grand Witch hadn’t been right in her head days after the High Council’s meeting with her. She had felt it was merely paranoia that had scooped her up into its loving arms and seduced her but in reality, she had been correct. This was most definitely not the Grand Witch, this was someone standing in her shoes or _something._ She felt chills go down her backside as she heard Pippa break free from the other caster with an explosive burst of magic.

“Hecate!” Pippa yelled over the deafening burst, “Now!”

Hecate ducked on cue as another burst of magic shot the witch holding her, forward. The witch’s body toppled to the ground all too easily as her arm was blown clear off. Yet instead of blood and guts it was straw and the ‘body’ was suddenly much limper. The other witch, who was real, rose up from the ground after the blow and began to cast at them. Hecate deflected which knocked her off of her feet again and into a tree. She mustered a quick freeing spell and popped out from the vines grasp and back into the grass.

The grass began to move like waves as the façade evaporated to reveal another trap. Before the duo could be swallowed whole, they ran for their lives towards the river where the trap could not reach them. The ground began to fall away behind them as they ran across the river and into the trees as the chasm behind them began to swallow up their previous footprints they jumped onto flat land.

As the movement settled and the pair lay stunned in a meadow, Pippa began to laugh hysterically as if what had just gone on was the most hilarious thing she had ever experienced. Hecate joined her in laughter. Eventually the two settled down and got up from the ground only to be met with a shift in emotions involving a few tears and shivers.

“That was horrendous.” Pippa cursed as she wiped her hands free of mud.

“I wonder where the Grand Witch really is.” Hecate’s wave of realization ceased the flow of the humor of it all.

“We shouldn’t stay around to find out. I’d bet they’re going to send more after us to stop us from getting the word out. I do hope the real ones are alright. We should get going... although where we should go is another issue.” Pippa spoke quickly as her eyes shifted around behind them to view the large chasm in between them and the forest surrounding the castle atop the mountain.

“Cackle’s.” Hecate returned with a frightened but wise tone.

“Merlin’s Beard… did you hit your head?” Pippa questioned bluntly but with a flair of humor.

“Of course not. We’d go the one place they’d ignore because of how obvious it is.” Hecate rolled her eyes.

“If they can break into the High Council’s fortress, they can find us at Cackle’s.” Pippa’s voice grew flat.

“If they have figured out darker forms of magic, they can destroy us from here.” Hecate retorted.

“They could destroy your students.” Pippa flipped back.

“Oh, shush up!” Hecate reflected in her best annoyed fashion.

“You’re mad…” She paused and then a sly but forgivable smile appeared, “I was _teasing_ you. Let’s do it.”

Hecate groaned subtly and shook her head, “We should get far away from here so they cannot trace our magical signature.”

Pippa nodded and took the lead out towards further forest land until the small current of the castle’s grasp could no longer be felt within their bodies. Hecate raised her hand and closed her eyes to allow the silence of the land around them to collect in her eardrums. She felt no interference and no trace of strange energies coming from any one place. The Castle had all but faded behind them in the afternoon sunlight.

“I don’t feel anything anymore.” Hecate murmured in contemplation, “But I fear they’ll still find us.”

“Wouldn’t they have sent out someone earlier?” Pippa questioned as she gazed across the skies to see if the silhouette of a witch or wizard stuck out to her. Not a single soul flew among the blue and cloud mixed sky as the wind continued to throw itself down on them. “Perhaps it’s too risky to lose anymore magic so they gave in for now.”

“We’ll travel to the Academy, then.” Hecate felt the urge to run further but knew that it would exhaust them both far too much for magical transference. She instinctively grabbed Pippa’s hand in her own out of habit as their bodies fizzled out from existence in one area and appeared in the next.

A paranoid looking Dimity Drill hid behind Ada’s office desk with a coffee mug in her hand. Her knuckles had gone white from holding the mug far too hard. She called from behind the desk in a small voice, “Are they gone yet?”

Pippa and Hecate looked at one another with confused expressions as they approached the edge of the desk to find Dimity hunkered down and small. It was unlike her to be so fragile in nature but perhaps something mightier had scared the Star of the Sky. She looked up at Hecate with relief in her eyes and a shaky smile on her lips.

“Oh, thank Merlin.” She began with a shuttering voice as she got up from behind the desk, “Sanity has returned.”

“Far from.” Hecate commented as she leaned on her cane as her leg was unbelievably killing her.

“What happened here?” Pippa questioned as she looked around the at the disarray that plagued the office space.

“A group of witches appeared here not long ago, freed Agatha and Gullet from the painting, told her their plan and then Agatha literally went… bloody insane on them.” She chuckled after the bit about them going insane.

“Agatha?” Hecate felt anger well up in her stomach. “If she’s touched a hair on the girl’s heads…”

“No, no, nothing like that.” Dimity threw up her hands and shook her head, “She hasn’t done a thing to the girls. She charged out of here like a storm to ward off these witches and has yet to come back.”

“Why was she so upset?” Pippa questioned with worry in her brow.

“Something about the fact that they were completely insane and insolent and that only she could be the only one to take her sister’s school.” Dimity ducked as Agatha came through the door again with Miss Gullet in tow.

“Those good for nothing…” Agatha muttered beneath her breath in obvious annoyance, “Not a single one of them understood why I rejected their offer so thoroughly. Shows them to wake a sleeping raving mad beast…Ah Hecate. Can you please explain? We did not get off on the correct foot the last time we spoke.”

Hecate sighed and creased her brow with her free hand, “Essentially an entire coven of witches has formed to take down the boundaries between our worlds and wreak havoc on all. They have already infiltrated the High Coun- “

“The High Council? The High Council is … active?” Miss Gullet questioned with fear across her features, “That suggests…”

“That suggests the entire world has gone mad.” Agatha sighed and sat in one of the two chairs that remained in front of Ada’s desk.

“They have an entire castle full of headmasters and mistresses ready for their plot as they have already taken the role of Grand Witch away from Larchwood.” Pippa filled in after the silence. “We fled the castle to get word out to the rest of the world.”

“Sensible.” Agatha nodded in acceptance, “I will aid you.”

“What’s the catch?” Hecate questioned as Miss Gullet nodded at her as if agreeing with her question.

“There is no catch, we don’t have time for one. As much as I’d love to have my proper spot at this school, I won’t be able to for very long as these ignoramuses will have ruined the way this world works. I’m sensible!” Agatha’s voice rose as she finished her speech.

She received a look of uncertainty from around the room, even from the woman who had now stuck her head up from behind the desk to cradle her coffee in contemplation.

“I’ll help too.” Dimity offered from behind.

“I will as well.” Miss Gullet shrugged despite the confusion across her face. She had not expected Agatha to jump in but perhaps it wasn’t so bad after all.

“Who will watch the girls?” Dimity questioned after a long period of silence. They all looked to her with expectant facial expressions, “Got it.”

“I feel you; Algernon and Gwen would do exceptionally well.” Hecate offered with a small smile, “I wouldn’t want anyone else watching over the girls.”

“So, what’s the plan, Hecate?” Agatha looked up at her with full attention despite the small smirk nagging at the corner of her lips.

“We need to find Larchwood.” Hecate’s voice was firm, “I do realize that’s like finding a needle in a haystack, but it is our best bet as her magic can break the boundaries.”

“That hinges on the condition of Larchwood still being alive.” Agatha countered with a brow raised, “Yet if they were to rid themselves of her they’d be making a poor move as her knowledge is far vaster intact within her being than extracted.”

“Expanding on that, Larchwood may also possess every spell to unlock every lock within that castle.” Pippa added with a look of heavy thought on her face, “Perhaps we should contact her counter-part.”

“Helibore?” Agatha spat and shook her head, “He’s just an old coot.”

“An old coot who may have an idea of where the Grand Witch may be. Perhaps he has a contingency plan or an alternate way to find her?” Miss Gullet argued, “Is this our only option?”

“Going in headfirst doesn’t seem the wisest.” Agatha sighed as she contemplated their options, “As we can assume the castle is under control of the coven. Thus, we need her as the key or at least another powerful entity.”

“We also have another issue,” Pippa began as her gaze shifted to Agatha, “Two students are present at the castle as they were involved in a case against the coven. They could be used to lure people in.”

“Two students?” Agatha questioned with a finger to her chin, “What if we tried contacting them?”

“The coven already has sights on Pentangles as their messenger told us earlier.” Pippa ventured, “So if we contact the students at the castle, we’ll put more children in danger. Direct danger.”

“Then we must contact Helibore at once.” Hecate paced the office space and grabbed a mirror stashed in the confiscation cabinet.

“He’ll be so thrilled to see us again, Geraldine.” If Agatha’s eyes could roll out of her head and off into the void, they would at this point.

Hecate hastily wrote his name onto the mirror and chanted the small bit of incantation used for emergencies. Suddenly his face appeared on the mirror and he appeared as though he had just awoken from a nap.

“H-H…What?” He questioned and then his face grew back to it’s usual stern set, “Well met, Miss Hardbroom.”

“Well met, we have a major issue your honor.” Hecate jumped straight to it, “Larchwood is nowhere to be found and the Coven of the Black Rose has infiltrated the castle from the inside out somehow.”

The older man’s face scrunched up and then returned to normal again, “Have they now?” The sound of roaring magic and blue smoke filled the office space as the Great Wizard himself appeared before them wearing casual clothing alongside his usual hat. He looked like some kooky old man who had gotten lost at a theme park.

He pushed into the room among the women and looked at them with confusion and curiosity but nonetheless he got down to business, “I will ignore the fact that Agatha Cackle and Geraldine Gullet are free in this room.”

The two in question gave him deadly looks but didn’t act on it.

Egbert grabbed out a small charm that looked like something off a cellphone. It was a small plastic cat holding a ball of yarn with its paws. He dangled it and spun it in his hands, and it begun to glow a violent green, “Lucinda instilled her magic into this charm. If she weren’t with us anymore the charm wouldn’t react. It may seem rudimentary, but it does its job.”

“It’s well and good that she’s still with us but how do we go about finding her?” Pippa asked with impatience.

“Finding her will be difficult.” He put the trinket back into his pocket, “It will not be impossible. If we combine the powers of our magic together, we can do as the coven has, bust into the castle from the inside out. In doing so we will alert them but have a better chance at surprise. If we can band together, we will be able to stop whatever comes next.”

“We’ll fetch Evangeline, my deputy, along with any other witches and wizards who wish to stand with us.” Pippa offered as she felt sickness form in her stomach.

“We’ll seek them out one at a time from everywhere we know.” Agatha stood up from her seat with a look of determination that paralleled her sister’s own. “One witch, one wizard, one believer at a time.”

“Even if they put our colleagues and friends against us in the end, we will be victorious.” Hecate’s voice rose up from it’s usual spot, “We will end this reign of terror. _We will free them all_.”

And they would, they would do whatever it took to free the unfortunate prisoners of the Castle, to free the two worlds and keep the balance. Even as one world slept the other was awake and defending it from harm. Magic was a neutral force, one that could be used for good or evil or the things in-between and all it took was one common goal to bring it all together, to stitch the fabrics together, to blend the lines, to create the grey space in between, the be the moon and the sun, to be in natural balance and when that would happen, there was a fighting chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I didn't expect actual flesh and blood Agatha to jump into my story, she surprised me too. You aren't alone dear reader.  
> As an additional note, I'm really enjoying this story. I hope you are too.


	7. Where is my Mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Ethel-centric chapter as I feel she deserves character growth.

Mildred Hubble paced back and forth within the confines of her room as she had been told to stay put during the nights as the world was apparently getting more and more dangerous. Her mind raced in multi directions as she attempted to figure out what keeping her in a room would do for her safety. A door could hardly stop a single witch or wizard from getting to her. She also wasn’t particularly sure why the “evil coven” would target her specifically as she was merely a child.

She sat down on her bed and looked to Tabby with bored eyes, “Tabby, how does this all make you feel?”

The cat circled around and nudged up against the side of her before laying back down to sleep more.

“I wonder where HB and Miss Pentangle were off to?” She scratched the cat behind his ear, “If they’re meant to be safe with us, they aren’t doing a very good job of it.”

She jumped off her bed and went to her small bag full of things in which contained multiple school items and clothing. Her initial plan was to draw something before bed but instead she grabbed out her maglet and decided to message Ethel whose room was on the other side of the corridor. She wrote her message rather quickly and sent it at the speed of light.

Mildred – How goes?

Ethel – Who knew safety could be so boring?

Mildred – Right? Oh, wait do you hear that.

The sound of talking began echoing down the hall as two people stood a little bit away from what seemed to be Ethel’s room.

Ethel – Yes, wonder who that is.

“… The children are being rather quiet this evening.” One said with a small laugh under their breath.

The sound of a door unlocking nearby startled Mildred as she thought for all the world, they were going to open her door.

Mildred – They just—got into the room next to me. 

Her door started to jiggle which caused her to hide her maglet beneath her immediately. The door opened to reveal a wizard she hadn’t seen before who seemed rather odd. He smiled at her as if she was cracking a joke of some sort. Mildred scoot back as he got closer and then he stopped a reasonable but still too close for comfort, distance away.

“Miss Hubble? Lights out.” He said in a rather too-happy voice with that grin continuing. He rose up his casting hand and with a shake of his wrist she knew that she wasn’t going to be awake for much longer.

“ ** _ETHEL_**!” She shouted just before the non-verbal spell was cast which left her out cold.

The blonde tensed at the sound of her name from down the hall. She got up from her bed and went to the door only to find it had been locked. She shook the handle and to her dismay it was spelled too. She brought her hand back as if it had been zapped which had left the faint black mark of a scorch. She held her hand for a moment and then within a few shakes of a lambs tail she got to the small window of her room. She looked around for anything to help her aside from the cat that was alert near her bed.

The only things in her room were a bed and a wardrobe. She opened the wardrobe and crept inside as she shut the door she heard her own door open.

“Miss Hallow?” The same voice that was heard down the hall entered her own room.

She kept silent deep within the wardrobe and found herself going back a bit further than she had expected. It reminded her of the non-magical literature she had smuggled into her room when her mother was having one of her tantrums. _Narnia, The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe._ She looked behind her to find she was in the confines of another wardrobe and that the voice of the other was far gone. Instead of being met with a clearing and a single lantern like in the book she was met with the doors of another.

Fear gripped her stomach as she opened the doors to reveal a room. Not a single soul existed within this space aside from a spider or two and some cobwebs. The room contained a writing desk, two burgundy armchairs, a fireplace, two other doors and a large array of pictures on one of the walls. One or two windows dotted the stone but that was all that was noteworthy. She got up and closed the doors behind her and began to gawk. On the door of the wardrobe was a mirror which could be used for communication which made her feel a bit less confused at what to do.

Ethel hastily blew her breath on the mirror and scribbled out a name, Miss Cackle. The mirror didn’t react to her magic and seemed to be confused as it struggled to come up with the image. After several seconds of waiting she threw her hands up in annoyance just as the person she was trying to reach answered the call. However, to her dismay, it was not the Cackle she was wanting.

“Ah, _Miss Hallow_.” The sweet but poison-laced voice of the eldest twin answered, “Glad you seem to be doing okay, especially with all of this nonsense. How did you manage to get a hold of me?”

“I could ask you how you’re free but that would be rude of me, Miss.” She huffed as her eyes cast away from the image.

The elder Cackle rolled her eyes as she handed her small hand mirror off to someone else, Miss Hardbroom. “You _deal_ with her, Hecate.”

Hecate’s face screwed up and then recollected as quickly as she could muster as an inward cringe shook her core, Why had it have to be Ethel? “Miss Hallow, are you safe?”

“I’m not really sure, Miss Hardbroom. One moment I’m in my room safe and sound and the next these strange people are attempting to put us under some sort of sleeping spell. At least that’s what I think happened to Mildred.” She shrugged and then furrowed her brow, “So I hid in my wardrobe and came out here. I’m not quite sure where I’m at?”

“Can you describe your location?” Hecate asked in a more thoughtful tone as her own face clouded with worry.

“I managed to appear in this room. All I can really gather from this is that this is someone’s office.” She turned away from the mirror to look at the pictures on the desk which were of famous witches and wizards standing alongside the Grand Witch. One included her standing alongside her own mother holding a baby with a taller child at their side next to the Grand Witch, which confused her. “Oh, I think this is the Grand Witch’s personal study.”

“That should be the safest place in the castle.” A voice from off mirror commented and then came into frame, the Great Wizard. “Miss Hallow, please remain in there and we’ll communicate with you as often as we can.”

Ethel nodded curtly and looked behind her as she noted the rain starting to hit the windowpane wildly. Even the smallest sounds made her jump at this point and perhaps this would even be one of the longest days she had endured in her entire existence. The fire hadn’t sat well with her, nor had it any other person involved. Ever since then everything was utterly terrifying for the blonde. The smallest sound, meeting Miss Hardbroom’s gaze, speaking to Mildred, and even just mildly sitting alongside Miss Cackle hurt. It reminded her of the feeling that fleeted through her the day of the fire. _The feeling of losing her life somewhere she felt safe._

Perhaps the fire had changed all it had touched be it physically, emotionally, mentally or even all three cacophonously getting along. She sat in the chair nearest the unlit fireplace as the mirror faded back into a normal mirror. Her stomach churned and her brows furrowed as she felt helplessly alone with herself. She hoped for a moment that Miss Cackle would appear and assure her that all would be well but the deepest and most sick feeling sat at the pit of her stomach that that was not in her near future.

Her brain raced to the darkest corners of her mind to when she had originally called her mother over mirror. Ursula, being Ursula scolded Ethel for being in danger despite it being out of her hands. She had shown no sort of care or any form of emotion towards Ethel aside from pure unadulterated rage. At that moment she felt as if she had dropped dead that her mother still would’ve scolded her. And as no child should, she considered that normal. Perhaps this was how all mothers acted secretly, perhaps this was the norm, perhaps she should have just accepted the anger as is and moved on. Ethel being Ethel could not let it go without a chance as it made her deeply angry. Esme was treated like a goddess among men and Ethel? A scullery maid. While her youngest sister was flat out ignored which made her even more toxic towards the entire situation.

* * *

The main hall at Cackle’s had grown full of witches and wizards from around the country. Hecate stood at the front podium and raised her hands, “Silence!” She called and the room slowly but surely ceased its noise.

“We are here to solidify our plans to break into the Castle and find Lucinda Larchwood.” Her voice was full of authority and cracked like a whip as she continued, “As you know the castle changes position ever so often in order to feign attackers or potential thieves. We will have to be quick on pinpointing it’s movements if we want to get anywhere near it when or before it moves.” She pointed at a diagram that was glowing in the air. “Currently the Castle is positioned near the English seaside and it was positioned in the forests of Scotland the day before. We will be able to find it if we create a magical network like a miniature version of the founding crystals.”

A wizard with an incredibly long and lush beard rose his voice after she was finished, “How do you propose we do that without exhausting our bodies?”

“Perhaps we utilize the founding crystals?” Another answered from behind him. “Channel a small amount of magic through them in a grid pattern?”

“Or we could always cast a finding spell?” Another questioned and then added, “On Her Grandness?”

“Perhaps.” Agatha stood up and walked to the front of the room, “We do a mixture of these tactics to utilize our time better. Half of you shall cast a small stream of magic to make the network of stones visible briefly to us and not to the enemy. We shall use it as a tripwire. While the other half casts a powerful finding spell to find Her Grandness’ specific magical signature.” Most of the Agatha’s expertise had come from a large array of experiments that either broke the Witch’s Code or narrowly avoided it. Confidence hid it well under miles of intricate rooms.

Hecate nodded in agreement, “All in favor?” Her body felt the same reaction as it had before when she stood before the High Council during her testimony. Electricity raced through her and a smile curved onto her stern lips.

“Aye” burst through the room like a ripple effect.

“Then it is decided. We shall commence immediately.” Hecate nodded at the room who started to split up.

* * *

As night fell and the groups of many magicals split up, things began to roll into fruition. On the other side of things lay the coven who had successfully overtaken the castle and all who inhabited it other than Ethel of course. Ethel, who had been sitting in the dark of the Grand Witch’s personal office had lit a candle and had been reading through one of her personal journals.

She had barely gone past the third page before her stomach started to feel ill and her demeanor had shifted. The way that this witch spoke in her entries was so devastated and so far from the person she projected outwardly. Ethel flipped to the fourth page that was lamenting about how much pain she was in and how the magical fire had nearly destroyed her will to live. The blonde softly shut the book halfway and then reopened it as she felt it was necessary to continue reading despite this being someone’s personal item.

Ethel whispered out the next entry, “It had been seventeen days since I first woke up and seven months since the school was taken from us all. I try to keep myself busy by helping the hospitalized students find joy in their everyday, but it gets harder. I’ve taken to writing in here more often as it feels like this is the only thing willing to listen to my hardships and not commercialize them. The papers haven’t left me alone since I woke up and I almost wonder why I survived this.” She felt her throat tighten as she continued, “Ursula even visited me in the hospital today. It felt so wrong, but she was earnestly concerned for me. I haven’t spoken to her in years but suddenly she’s here by my side refusing to let go unless the doctors say it’s alright. I don’t quite understand her perhaps Sybil’s softened her up finally. I’ve always enjoyed seeing her. That little three-year-old is a literal ball of lightning. I sometimes wish I could see Ethel or Esmerelda again, but they seem to be in territory I cannot tread on.”

Ethel paused and cocked her head to the side, “She’s mentioning mum and my sisters… this is…”

She flipped through the pages quickly until she nearly got to the end of the thick and thorough book, “Esme mirrored me last night and begged me to let her stay the night. I obliged. She sobbed into my shoulder for several hours about how it was so hard to lose her magic and gain it again. She told me about the founding stone and how hard it was to not feel hopeless and then went on about how Ethel truly isn’t fairing well in school. Hopefully I will have the ability to speak with her one on one in the coming days. Perhaps even a visit to Cackle’s itself. Maybe my presence will allow some form of rest to those there.”

Ethel’s facial features slowly stoned as her heart lurched. Her lips began to shake as she pondered the thought of someone caring like the Grand Witch caring about her. She shut the book as she now felt as though she had read something truly forbidden to her. It took everything in her not to begin ripping the book page by page, so she tossed it back onto the small writing desk in the corner instead. She put her face into her arms and began to uncontrollably sob into them. A huge part of her felt undeserving of this care but the other screamed out in desperation to grasp it.

The mirror behind her began to light up which lit the quickly darkening room. The quiet and tired voice of Hecate Hardbroom filled the room, “Miss Hallow?”

“Not now!” She hissed back as she didn’t look up from her crying position. “Not now.”

“Yes. Now.” Hecate said in a stern but completely done with herself voice, “Wait- are you… are you okay?”

Ethel got up from her seat and turned around. Her blonde hair was unkempt, and it swung around her like a flower unfurling, “No.” She said simply in a wavering voice, “I’m _not_.”

Hecate shared her worry visibly as her features softened dramatically, “None of us are, you are not alone.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one that tells me it will be alright?” Ethel hissed back as she sat herself down on the floor in front of the lengthy mirror. Despite being a teenager, her demeanor was that of a child and her face continued to fill with tears like a runoff on a dam. “What do you want?”

“We need you to use magic.” Hecate replied in a hushed tone, “I know it’s unspeakably dangerous- I know that they may find you, but we need to know where you are.”

“I don’t know what they’ll do to me if they find me.” Ethel sniffled out as she considered death as a possible outcome.

“You’re the only one in the castle we can count on, darling.” Her voice softened even more so as she felt the desire to reach out and hold the blonde despite feeling bitterness tingling in the back of her mind. “Are you not the one who has always wanted to be the heroine of the day?”

“No.” Ethel replied in a small voice, “Not this time.”

“If we find you then we can help you sooner.” Hecate offered out like an olive branch.

“But what if you can’t find me and the castle moves, and everything fails? It won’t matter anyway. None of us will have magic anymore.” Ethel babbled in a far-off tone her eyes staring off into nothing.

“ _Ethel Hallow_.” Hecate swallowed her anger but some of it was unleashed anyway, “ ** _Please_**.”

The blonde gulped as her blue hues began to stop producing tears and her features solidified. “W-What… what do I need to do?”

“Cast something. It doesn’t have to be flashy. We just need to pick up on your signature. Your magic is brighter than the breaking veil over the castle.” Hecate felt nauseated with herself as she considered the options of what would occur afterward. “We need you to complete the net.”

Ethel rose up her hand and quietly incanted. A small candle appeared in the air and as soon as it did Ethel smiled contently in the direction of Hecate. Without another word her body vanished from existence as she was pulled away by some unknown force.

“ _No_.” Hecate whispered her features paling. “ _Ethel_.”


	8. Alone No Longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Heathtrash & TheWorstStoryteller for beta reading this chapter and giving it outstanding input. Without you I would have not written such an epic edition to this fic.

Hecate raced through corridors with bleak smoke trailing behind and weaved her way through rooms as doors crashed behind her in her wake. Her anger was too uncontained for proper transference. If anyone got into her way, she would roughly transfer in front of them and continue her storm. She stopped her trek when she made it to the final corridor between her and the main doors. The pink witch appeared before her in a blast of brilliant pink light.

“Hecate, _stop_.” Her tone was something to behold as it would make even the bravest quiver before her.

“The children… “Hecate began, “I will not allow them to be hurt. Not anymore. “

“We need to take this step by step; we can’t just go out there and break in.” Pippa put her palm onto Hecate’s chest, “We’ll get them out of there, but doing this will just further their danger.”

“They’ll surely die if we don’t get to them now.” Hecate countered with an edge of malice in her tone.

“You’ll die and nobody will win.” Pippa growled at this point her usually soft hues hardened by the severity of the other’s proposal.

“I’d rather die trying then just stand around doing nothing!” She shouted in response, “I would die for these children.”

Pippa’s face grew contorted in outrage, “You can’t just do that, Hecate. Think of the people who love you.”

Hecate gazed onward towards the love of her life with a look of deep hurt.

“Hecate, Pippa, they’ve got something!” Dimity yelled from down the hall in an ecstatic voice.

Hecate’s neck snapped quickly to the left to look back at her with enraged orbs despite the anger being misguided. “It best be something good.”

Dimity put up her hands in defense, “It’s better than good, calm yourself Hecate. We are all on edge here. We’ve found the castle.”

* * *

Deep down in a hole in the ground lay the dirtied and dethroned Grand Witch who could only see the smallest bit of daylight slipping through the cracks high above. She only had the smallest bit of magic left as one of the witches had disabled most of her casting abilities through a forbidden spell. Her body ached and the burning sensation was enough to bother her. If one were to look down at her she would appear to be a forgotten doll at the bottom of a dug hole. She was splayed out so peculiarly it seemed that she was lifeless and only the smallest shine from her eyes could share her life.

The small teenager appeared in the hole miraculously which nearly knocked the wind out of Lucinda who had been sitting in one position for ages all alone.

“Ethel…” Lucinda choked out as she continued to look up to the small blue light trickling in, “You too?”

Ethel did not speak at first as her emotions had to collect and in the smallest and most curious voice she said, “ _Aunt Luci_?”

“Yes, dear Ethel?” Lucinda’s eyes flicked to meet the others with a small but worn smile.

Ethel crept forward without another word and hugged the other with a fierceness like no other. Unlike when she was forced to hug her mother, the other hugged her back with as much care. It was a strange moment shared between the two. One was in desperation of comfort after so much torment and the other needed seeing her niece so much that it made her ache in the moments of silence in between duty. Despite the darkness that clung to the muddy pit they now sat in it was not so bad anymore.

“It’s good to finally meet you.” Lucinda whispered, “ _Properly_.”

“Mother she… She never… told me.” Ethel felt the tears begin to gather again as the sound of brooms high above zoomed over. One could never tell if those were on their side.

“Away with you!” Came from high above as a blast of pure blue light exploded in the air, “That’s right! Get!”

Ethel and Lucinda exchanged looks as they pulled back away from one another. The grate above them was ripped off from whatever it was tethered to. High above a ginger witch with a wild expression looked down at them.

“There you are. Oh my- Oh my _my_. Miss Hallow is that you?” She shook her head and sent her broom down to the two of them who nearly fell upon getting up. “Two for one deal, eh?”

The two at the bottom of the hole boarded the broom and then gently floated upward into the clear slowly changing into day sky. The only witch above was Geraldine Gullet who had singlehandedly taken out two or three witches who stood guard. Lucinda Larchwood was seemingly not important enough to the coven then. Or perhaps the dull teacher was much more powerful than Ethel knew.

“Miss Gullet?” Ethel began with an accusatory voice and then her face softened uncharacteristically, “ _Thank you_.”

Geraldine nodded curtly and motioned for them to follow her once they had gotten off the broom. “We’re all hulled up over here. We found the castle just as it was shifting, thanks to you _Hallows_. Those absolute frog brains forgot to erase their paper trail. Ghostwind was never the brightest of the bunch. _Shame_.”

After a bit of walking the trio arrived at a strange scene which looked as if it was straight out of a fantasy novel. Tents, tables, and small non-smoke emitting firepits were hidden among the trees. Maps and diagrams lay lazily over tables and pieces of chalk and random writing implements sat among those. Witches and wizards from all over sat around discussing their next movements given the Grand Witch was found.

The Great Wizard was the first to notice Lucinda and his face lit up like a child receiving a gift on their birthday. It was the first time that many of them had seen him look so happy. “Lucinda! ... _And Miss Hallow_.”

The limping tall blonde smiled as big as she could without it hurting her, “Egbert. I see the charm worked.”

“It gave us hope.” He offered as he stepped towards her wearing his traditional wizard robes unlike his strange attire earlier. “But I fear it stopped working a few hours ago.”

“My magic.” She sighed, “They – “

Without a word more the blonde collapsed into the arms of the Great Wizard.

* * *

“You know, Miss Hallow…” Came the voice of Hecate from outside of the large tent that housed the Grand Witch and her niece, “You do not have to sit over her like this.”

“I owe it to her.” She replied simply without looking up from the woman who lay unconscious on the bed.

“Has she woken up at all?” The bleak witch came inside as she felt the energy surrounding her dim even more so.

“No, not once.” Ethel’s voice went from confidence to being utterly shaken as this all was too much for her, “Is she not going to make it? “

“Do not think that way. We shall figure it out.” Hecate murmured as she moved to put an arm around the blonde’s shoulders to comfort her. The blonde winced for a moment but then calmly leaned into it.

“Hecate.” Came the solemn tone of Agatha Cackle as she waltzed into the tent, “The scout we sent out, he has managed to tell us what’s going on within the castle. It seems they have somehow charmed all of those present to do as they bid. I fear this includes my sister.”

“Ada…” Hecate stiffened as she nearly growled this out, “How dare they- “

“Whoever they have on their side is far more powerful than Ghostwind herself, or, perhaps, the Grand Witch’s magic is helping them greatly. Either way we will have to go soon, or they will manage to destroy us all. I don’t think they quite understand what they’re attempting to accomplish.” The eldest Cackle’s tone was severe at this point as her eyes pierced holes into anything they sought after.

In a quiet but audible tone, the once unconscious Grand Witch finally spoke, “I think… I think I’m dying.”

“Lucinda.” Hecate’s voice was firm but still a bit shocked, “You are not dying- you are just… out of touch with your magic for now.”

“It feels like death.” The other returned with a grim tone, “What is life without magic?”

Ethel looked away immediately as she felt her heart pang. It was too familiar. She wished desperately that in this moment she would have the right words to say.

“Miss Hallow, don’t you think you should take a moment to get some fresh air?” Agatha asked in a less aggravated tone as she stepped out into the daylight with her head turned slightly to the side to take a glance back her.

Ethel’s features grew more irritated as she kept herself quiet. Without another word she got up from the stool and followed the other Cackle despite her feelings over her.

“I take it you know now.” She began as Ethel joined her side, “About Her Grandness?”

The smaller blonde let out a grumble and nodded as she followed her to a vacant clearing away from the prying eyes of the rest of the camp.

“And you know of us?” Agatha continued and turned herself towards Ethel, “The way you’re looking at me tells me you don’t. Why on earth would your mother withhold this information?”

“I don’t really know what you’re talking about, Miss Cackle.” Ethel offered out with a genuinely done facial expression. “Mother rarely tells me anything as she feels it’s unimportant for me to know of familial ties that don’t directly involve the Hallow bloodline.”

“This does involve the Hallow bloodline and why you girls all attend my sister’s school. Put somethings together, girl. You’re cleverer than you’re acting right now.” She scolded in a firm tone.

Ethel had had it at this point and rolled her eyes at Agatha’s sudden urge to scold her. She was done at this point and would have much rather been sitting by her aunt’s side. “You know what?” Ethel began with a sour tone, “I’m not having this right now. I’ve honestly been through a ridiculous amount already and you expect me to think through something as trivial as this? You really are Agatha Cackle.”

“It’s not trivial when this all means something!” Agatha countered in a bitter tone, “I suppose I should just outright say it then and stop playing my timewasting trivia games. You and I are distant cousins. If we could channel our magic, we could perhaps- “

“…And His Greatness is my _grandfather_.” Ethel snapped back and started her short trek back to camp.

“Let me finish.” She sighed as she creased her brow, “If we can channel our magic into a familial finding spell, we have a chance at finding Ada and the Grand Witch’s magic. Familial bonded magic even if it’s slightly distant can help us find her and everyone else inside the building.”

“How do you even know all this?” Ethel stopped in her tracks.

“Let’s just say I’ve had a lot of time to study and think, Ethel Hallow.” Agatha responded in a calm and even tone.

Ethel turned around and glared in her direction but did not say another word. Her curiosity was piqued but the last time she went along with a spell she had been thrown into a hole.

* * *

The Great Wizard paced the length of the camp with his beard twirled around his left hand. He looked upward as Ethel and Agatha reappeared near the edge of the trees. He squinted in their direction and made his way over to the table in the center of camp. He lay his hands down upon the gold glowing map as the two he noted a slight bit earlier came up to the table.

“Miss Cackle, what are you planning?” He questioned in a grumble as his eyes darted upward to meet the blue hues of the eldest sister.

“I’m planning on _finding my sister_.” She responded with sharp tone, “I know our previous encounter involved you becoming a balloon but with that aside we need to stick together, or we aren’t going to manage a successful disbandment of this coven.”

“And then afterward?” His scowl deepened as he straightened his posture, “Will you return to your exploits?”

“You’re banking this upon my survival, Egbert Hellibore.” She let out a cackle and shook her head, “We’ll only know when this is over and done with.”

Hecate approached the table and with a firm voice said, “Now is not the time to argue.” She glared at Egbert and then towards Agatha.

Ethel shrunk back but continued to keep her stance near the table. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke up, “Miss Hardbroom, Miss Cackle suggested that we er- use a familial finding spell.”

“A familial finding spell? That requires two members of a family for the correct amount of strength, does it not?” Hecate replied with a quirk of her left brow.

“Ethel and I can do it.” Miss Cackle offered, “I have my magic and Ethel, her’s.”

“Is this due to the fact you forcibly stole Esmerelda Hallow’s magic?” The Great Wizard returned in a scornful tone, “Because if it does this seems-“

“No, Hellibore, I’m related to her. I thought you were well versed on the powerful families as you have most of them in your pocket.” Agatha seethed, “The Cackle’s and the Hallows have been related for years!”

“Would you both stop?” Pippa piped up as she approached the table. “We’re all here for one overarching goal, all of us. This isn’t time to bicker.”

“We need to get this plan into action soon or there will be no magical world to save. We can’t afford any possible failures or flaws.” Hecate hissed.

“Look!” A wizard shouted from the side of them, “There’s something coming from the castle!”

A brigade of witches and wizards on brooms were flying steadfast towards the camp as if the world were not tormented by wind. As if every individual was steeled against the weather. Each, one by one, zipped at the camp with full intention to harm as magic zoomed through the air like whips made of pure electrical light.

Quickly it was apparent that these figures were merely scarecrow effigies in the form of humans. All spoke in one voice above their own attacks, “Bring us the Grand Witch and we will spare you all.”

“Now, why should we do that?!” Agatha shouted as she stood her ground, a huge smirk encompassing the entirety of her face.

“BRING US THE GRAND WITCH AND WE WILL SPARE YOU ALL!” The voices grew to sound more like howls of wind through the trees as another spike of rapid magic fire hit the camp. Wards stopped it from hitting anything.

“Protect the Grand Witch!” Hecate shouted as a group of magical beings sprinted towards the tint to ward it off better.

A sky splitting blue light appeared from the castle that shattered the clouds and lit the horizon.

“No…” Hecate whispered under her breath as she felt the wind direly pick up until it shoved her backwards on her feet.

“SIEGE THE CASTLE!” Agatha commanded with the loudest voice she could muster.

As chaos brewed the camp split into two. Half stayed in place to guard the Grand Witch while the rest forcefully went against the grain towards the castle with either transference or brooms. The scarecrow like creatures split as well, as pure energy tore up the world around them. Blue light lit the entire scene like a surge of starlight all at once.

Hecate ran towards the small tent and came inside. Lucinda was up from her bed her brow full of sweat and dirt.

“The keystone…” She spoke in an out of breath voice, “They’ve…corrupted it.”

“The keystone?” One asked in a hushed tone but loud enough to hear over the fire fight.

“The regulator for all founding stones. The founding stone of founding stones. Only to be activated using my magic or the use of many with the same intention.” She sounded dazed but greatly unsettled.

The canvas of the tent flopped back in the gale of the sheer force of the keystone shrieking out in pain.

“The vale of the worlds is collapsing.” Lucinda’s voice grew even more distant as if she were foreseeing the future and the past simultaneously.

“The ward is falling!” A man shouted from outside as he fell to the earth from the sheer force of the push.

The earth shook as the scarecrow armada tightened its grip and the keystone shrieked in horrific pain. Hecate left the tent to stand between the two worlds, the two pockets, slowly colliding into a cataclysmic array. Everything became unnervingly silent as all slowed around them and the blue energy grew more and more coarse and the loss of sight became apparent as the flash grew. The pieces of the earth around them flew into the air as if gravity had lost hold as the sun became eclipsed in the glory of the blue light. She felt as though her magic were being forcibly frozen into stone and into crystalized ice fragments. Her blood boiled simultaneously as she dared to watch the blue light begin to envelope her entire being.

Hecate Hardbroom watched as her timepiece arose into the air in time with the fragments of earth and various plants. Purple imitated from the face as it opened by itself as the hands wound backwards. The earth reset itself, the plants returned into their rooted fashion, the people all returned to their places around the table, the scarecrows returned to their castle, and the sun returned to being the brightest thing in the entire area. The pocket watch fell back to her chest and collided with a small thud. She felt a hand brush across her cheek and the smallest of voices whisper in an enchanting tone, “The Hardbroom line refuses to let you fight alone. We will be silent no longer.”

The vision of a woman looking down at her through the water as she drowned appeared in her mind again as the woman divided into many looking down upon her with hands outstretched into the water to save her life. Agatha was still among them despite that defying all reason. She heard several voices summoning her from out of the depths. As she was pulled up she was violently thrown upward into the light and suddenly all became as black as night. Darkness embraced her body as she awoke back at the table as if nothing had happened and no time had passed.

It was as if a kettle had been screeching as Hecate contorted her face as if attempting to avoid the noise. She blinked as she gained her bearings and looked around the table at the bickering few. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she put her hands down onto the table at an alarming rate. It clattered which caused a slight pause in conversation and then finally she was able to find her voice.

“We need to go.” Hecate’s voice revolted against the mettle of the other’s in the discussion, “ _Now_.”

Agatha shot her a glance that looked more surprised than anything as if sharing this vision. Electricity practically jolted through her body visibly. 

“The keystone is in jeopardy.” She clarified quickly as she rose up her hand, “We must go at once. All of us.”

“Even Her Grandness?” The Great Wizard questioned in an appalled tone.

“ _Everyone_.” Hecate said in a firm tone, “We do not have another shot at this. We cannot just be another witness. We must stand up to them. We must get her magic back and we must win. There is no other option. There is no other way.”

The deputy head had a look of bewilderment solidified onto her face as if she had seen war and death and destruction, and she had. The emptiness in her brown eyes could tell so many stories that one would have endless questions for her. She rose her hand and the rest around her did precisely the same in unison they rallied their magic and transferred away into the castle’s midst. The large stone building appeared before them like a stone goliath.

Emptiness stretched before them as the bridge between the castle and the abyss had no ill-sights to see or guards to face. The party cautiously walked across with their casting hands raised and their staves readied. Hecate rose her cane up to stop them and the group paused. The sound of a low hum began to emanate from below them. The bridge began to collapse as if TNT had been hooked to the supports. The group transferred forward and ran as quickly as possible to escape certain fate.

As they appeared at the front gates, they were greeted by the coven leader herself who had every single headmaster and mistress behind her. Each appeared glassy eyed and doll-like. Ghostwind’s obsession with dolls was getting slightly creepy as Ada Cackle walked forward to meet the eyes of Hecate.

Hecate’s face paled as she felt anger dive into her gut and manifest into fire. She gripped onto her cane for dear life as her knuckles grew white.

“Thank you, _Luci_. Your powers have come in handy. Welcome to my tea party, _darlings_. You’re just in time for the best part.” She smiled as she unwrapped a blue glowing stone and held it into the light, “With this beautiful stone I shall open the bridge between our worlds and dominate the Ordinaries into submission. They will no longer persecute our kind. They will no longer burn us. They will no longer drown our children. They will fear us for what we are, and they will do our bidding. Witches and Wizards, rejoice! For we shall be free!”

“No.” Hecate said in a dark tone, “No we won’t be free.”

“What was that, dear? Speak up.” Ghostwind questioned in a mocking tone, “You live a delusional life. Allow me to enlighten you.”

“No.” Hecate said again, but louder, “I would rather _die_.”

“I never said you had a choice.” She lifted the stone and smirked. The various familiar faces behind her lifted their hands as she did. “We will change this world and finally get the crown we all deserve and if you wish to be left behind, you will be stripped of your powers.”

Hecate stamped her cane into the cobblestone below her which sent sparks of pink light into the air around her.

“With the heavens above and depths below we take back the keystone. With deliberate force and furious upheaval, we strip you of your power you- “Agatha began chanting and was cut off by Ophelia whosevoice rose above all with the strength of the others behind her.

The Great Wizard was the next to raise his voice, “With deliberate force and furious upheaval we strip you of the powers you use for evil. “

Hecate gawked at him as she joined in and the rest joined in in unison. A ripple of magic began to grip the large group of combined forces.

**_With the heavens above and depths below we take back the keystone._ **

**_With deliberate force and furious upheaval, we strip you of the powers you use for evil._ **

**_In Merlin’s name, his name alone, we free the witches and wizards and allow them to think on their own._ **

Laughter came from Ophelia as she imbued her magic into the keystone. The blue began to rattle out forcibly from the stone as the sheer pressure difference moved both parties back.

**_To uphold the code, the code of all living things, we decree that on this day, all shall be witness to our light and our way._ **

The outpouring of magic from the stone polarized Ophelia’s rage and transferred the power to the opposition. Blue light directly targeted the Grand Witch and her body reacted to the sudden outcropping of power. Vibrations quaked the ground as Ophelia’s facial expression faltered. She pulled the energy back as Lucinda pulled simultaneously.

The chanting continued as both sides exchanged chants. The scarecrows from the previous time appeared again from within the castle as well as the coven. Some witches broke from the chant to fend off the oncoming onslaught.

Energy was exchanged and dispersed as it was redirected back at the enemy. Brilliant hues burst into the air as the scarecrow army was burned before they could even cause the distraction they had before. The coven stood in front of their leader with staves and other various items drawn.

Hecate blocked most of it with her cane with the combined magic of Pippa and Ada. The rest were at the mercy of the fire fight as the blue light continued to cause a split between both sides. The crowds broke as the sheer intensity of the heat produced from the blue light was incredible as it surged through both sides.

Ophelia began to let out pained noises as she stepped forward in attempts to shorten the beam of light to gain leeway.

“I know how this feels.” The Grand Witch said in a calm voice, the strength returning to her eyes as she stepped forward. “The burning. It hurts doesn’t it?”

Ophelia shook desperately as she continued to hold onto the blue orb with all her might despite the obvious look of contortion across her facial features. She forced herself so hard that her face turned red and the vein on her forehead began to pulse in strain.

“Oh, _I know_.” She let out a laugh, “It burns so badly until you can’t imagine feeling anything else. Isn’t that a nice feeling? You can’t handle the power.”

“You … You did this!” Ophelia shrieked in anguish.

A glint of something appeared in the clearly pained green hues of Lucinda’s eyes as a smile overtook her lips. She recollected the day she watched her Academy burn to the ground, the way her students quivered in fear and sobbed, the way she found out the news of the Headmaster’s death and the storm following it all. This burn by itself was _nothing._ It was nothing and it was almost rewarding.

“I did nothing, you did this to yourself _Ophelia Ghostwind.”_ She said her final words before the light exploded into a brilliant beam of blue. “You, like all before you who try to defy the good in this world, will fall, and you will _pay_!”

The world was devoured once more in light as silence embraced the world.


End file.
